


【银高】HOWLING 【1-8 未完】

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 那一天，自永夜之境传来的远吠，或许是一切的开端。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个世界，以哨兵和向导这类人群为基础，进行着名为“代理战争”的资源争夺战。
> 
> —文中会用到基本设定—  
>  **关于世界观**  
>  传统能源的消耗殆尽让人们转而开发名为“阿尔塔纳”的星球生命能源。由于该能源本身十分脆弱，传统武器会导致该它被污染甚至节点枯竭，于是剩余的三大势力将一处广阔的、具有丰富阿尔塔纳能源的区域划为“无人区”，在名为哨兵塔的机构倡导下寻找出国内具备突变因子的人，由这些人主导在无人区进行争夺能源据点的战争，这场战争被称为 **代理战争** 。  
> 筛选和养育具有哨兵向导突变因子的步骤如下：  
> 1.对新生婴儿一律进行基因排查。  
> 2.排查为哨向的新生儿不交还给父母，而是直接由塔抚养。  
> 3.在进入觉醒期之前，他们会接受普通知识课程和哨向专门的基础知识课程教育。
> 
> 在故事开始十年前一次大战中，一次严重的事故导致三大势力拥有的哨兵和向导大量死亡，于是三方暂停了正面战场的激烈争斗，各自休养生息转为培育人才和守卫当前据点为重。  
> PS：三大势力为东之国、联合王国、中州共和国。故事大部分只发生在东之国。
> 
>  **关于哨兵与向导**  
>  1.哨兵拥有远超常人的感官能力和身体能力，是战斗主力。因为感官能力太强，很容易陷入不稳定。没有哨兵或向导素帮助稳定感官的话，哨兵几乎都会因吸收过多情报导致的精神衰弱而死。  
> 2.向导拥有和哨兵精神共鸣的能力，是哨兵的辅助，负责保证哨兵的感官和精神的稳定。与哨兵结合后可以一定程度共享哨兵的感官。向导一般不上战场。  
> 3.会基因突变为哨兵或向导的数量大约是人口总数的3%，在觉醒期结束后会各自表现出哨兵或向导的能力，其中向导数量大概是哨兵的三分之一。  
> 4.哨兵与向导的结合可以是以血结合的搭档关系，也可以身体结合的伴侣关系。后者的结合更深、带来的战斗力提升更强、且不可逆，一旦一方出现意外，后者的组合也会比前者遭到更严重的打击。  
> 5. **文中的哨兵和向导属于平等地位** 。
> 
>  **关于精神图景**  
>  精神图景是哨兵和向导的内在精神世界表现。  
> 现代研究认为，精神图景是哨兵和向导能力的根源，因为属于生命的力量，在大量使用星球生命能源的现在的世界里，这种能力也被增强。证据是在有大量阿尔塔纳节点的无人区内，哨兵的战斗能力会产生质的飞越。
> 
> 现在是G，不太确定将来会不会成为mature。

**一、天然卷的家伙没一个是正经人**

这里是东之国的前哨阵，同时也是哨兵塔在东之国的分支机构“天照院”的执行部门所在地，包括城下町在内的整个区域有个非常贴合它自身气质的名字——奈落。

奈落中央主塔C区的一间公共教室内，现在正在进行一门基础课程的讲学。讲台上的教官有一头说不清是白发还是银发的天然卷，身着塔内标配的高领制服，扣子一颗也不扣，看上去吊儿郎当没啥威严。白色的制服说明他是塔内的后勤人员，他腰间却又别着一把木刀，虽说木刀在这个时代能不能算作武器还很难说，但后勤人员基本都是普通人，并无权携带武器。也有学员推测木刀实际上就是一根太粗的教鞭也说不定。

“综上所述，建立精神屏障的基础要诀，就是想象自己被最喜欢的东西包围。例如四周的给水管道里供应的都是草莓牛奶、自己被草莓牛奶所包裹！——的愉快画面。“

这位银发教官用毫无魄力的语气讲着无甚说服力的讲义，并且迅速得到了“哨兵光是想象那种人工香精就会腻得死掉吧”、“坂田老师就不能有哪怕一次照着教科书的内容讲课吗”、“我们拥有得到正常教学的权利”等等精彩纷呈的嘘声。

“啊——吵死了，你们这群小鬼，觉醒期都没到就直接进入发情期吗？再说了，这玩意儿有什么值得讲的。”名为坂田银时的教官一脸嫌弃地把手中的教材摇得哗哗作响，“把这本书上收录的基础知识全部背诵下来有什么好处吗？去生活区打小钢珠会中头奖吗，会有性感的磁暴预告主持人对你抛媚眼吗，不会的不会的。

“现在都什么年代了，还要讲哨兵五感过于发达所以只能穿最柔软的衣服、吃最清淡的食物，开什么国际玩笑。你们可以试试只穿一件纯棉睡衣去无人区观光，去之前先买人身保险，受益人记得写我的名字。而且不能吃甜食的话活着还有什么劲！？这种基础教程的存在意义，就是当你把它记得烂熟后，进入实践课阶段却发现它屁用都没有，并以此给你们带来第一顿社会的毒打。惊喜不惊喜？

“说到底啊，哨兵在拥有自己的向导后，向导会辅助调节哨兵的感官——日常生活时将哨兵的五感压制在正常人范畴，同时在战斗时帮助哨兵平衡和最大化五感。虽然搭档之间也有契合率的问题，但想办法让你们找到最有默契的搭档也是塔的主要工作之一，就像婚姻中介所一样？

“当然，无论怎么努力，觉醒为向导的人数也只有哨兵的三分之一。此处有一则郎报，现在人工合成向导素的技术已经很成熟了，谨遵医嘱正确使用的话，把哨兵的五感控制在正常生活范围内还是没问题的。不会像过去那样仅仅因为没有向导就渐渐死于感官错乱，你们真是生在一个很好的时代呢。但因为做不到向导那样细致的调节，未来就业方向大多是守卫据点。我知道你们想到了什么，是的，合成向导素会像你自己的右手一样好用……噗嘎！”

没来得及讲出最后一个句点，银时突然吃到一记老拳，这段离谱的教学总算被强制终止。天降铁拳的是土方十四郎，他的搭档冲田总悟也嚼着泡泡糖悠哉地踱进了教室，作为当前塔内最强的哨兵向导搭档之一，两人的突然出现令室内原地爆发出一阵高分贝声浪。

有那么短暂的一个瞬间，土方露出了头痛的表情，并转头对一脸坏笑着吹出泡泡的冲田大吼“总悟你小子……！”  
是的，这是冲田君故意慢了一步调整土方的听觉，对土方来说诸君刚刚的尖叫在那瞬间等同于音爆。默契度高或者已经是伴侣的搭档之间其实并不需要太多复杂调节，他们这种属于高难度的双人相声，看看就好切勿模仿……

“不要在那边擅自追加解说啊混蛋！！”  
“从刚才起就反复打断别人上课你给我适可而止啊混蛋！！”  
“你还有脸说上课，你自己想想都讲了什么乱七八糟的！”  
“有哪一句不是大实话吗！？”

啪，泡泡破裂的声音很干脆地截断了这无聊的争吵，面对互揪领口的两个大男人，冲田用他特有的慵懒语调问：“土方先生啊，你是不是忘了什么事？”

“对哦。”土方咂着舌扔开银时的衣领，清了清嗓子小声说，“桂让我们顺路过来找你。”

——是关于某个特A级机密任务的会议。  
话音乍落，所有情绪都如落潮一般从银时身上褪去。刚刚还龇牙咧嘴吵吵闹闹的人，眨眼之间变得仿佛一座落雪的枯山。

这个空无的印象只维持了很短时间，银时很快就回头嘱咐学员们自习，并开始麻溜地收拾自己的教案。

“老师，这节课的课后总结应该写什么啊？”一个学生举手发问。

“唔~你可以写‘精神屏障创建的要诀，就在于记住你有多么热爱自己喜欢的东西’。”  
留下一段没啥新意的心灵鸡汤，银时一溜烟离开了教室。就像所有平行世界里所有的自习课堂一样，这间教室里也轰地爆发出了五花八门的讨论，有投票表决刚才的心灵鸡汤得几分的，也有讨论土方和冲田帅呆了的。

“但是没想到坂田老师这么有胆量，敢直接和身为哨兵的土方先生叫板。”

这么一条小声感叹把刚跨出教室门的土方又拉回了一步，他看了一眼发出感叹的学生——对方被吓得抖了三抖——笑道：“小鬼们，你们原来不知道的吗？”

“知道什么？”

“坂田银时，那家伙也是哨兵。”

此话一出，年轻学员们的脸上纷纷露出难以言喻的哀愁与同情。  
“原来坂田老师是哨兵，难怪他对合成向导素和右手之间的关系性如此执着……“  
“天啊我要是找不到自己的向导，莫非也要这么一辈子！“

就让这可悲的误解保留下去也挺好玩的，但善良正直的土方还是补充说明道：“他有 **过** 向导。毕竟他可是在正面战场上撕杀过的人。”

“诶？可是……”一个看起来是认真预习过基础课程的学生慌乱地站起来，“书上说，失去向导的话，哨兵不是会死掉吗？”

“……就算活下来，也会痛苦到恨不得干脆去死。”土方声音压低了几许。对于每一个拥有搭档的哨兵来说，这都是一个不能开玩笑的话题。

快活的自习氛围被沉默一扫而空，有人小心地问：“所以，其实坂田老师的向导还活着……吧？”

“那我就不知道了。”

土方十四郎是个正直而且诚实的人，他并不知道关于坂田银时的向导的任何情报。但他也不能随便就向尚未觉醒的小孩们透露“与坂田银时的向导相关的所有情报皆被列为特A级机密”这件事。

2020.6.7


	2. 志村新八如是看

**二、志村新八如是看**

在奈落之中，登记注册为正规搭档前，多数人都要经历初、中、上三个等级的学习。初级班与其说是在学习，不如说是把进入觉醒期而变得危险又敏感的哨兵和向导们放置在一个尽可能安全的地方，帮助他们平稳度过那个难熬的时期。对绝大多数人而言，觉醒期都是一段不堪回首的日子——世界每天都变得越发陌生且鲜明，与之相对的是自己却连自己的身体也没法好好控制，二者的落差叫人难以忍受。

一旦确立了搭档意向，就可以进入上级班，学习各种实战操作和战术指令细节，是个充实繁忙的阶段。而在这之间的中级班，则是所有哨兵和向导人生中最悠闲快活的时期，甚至被戏称为漫长的春假。学会使用最简单的精神屏障保护自己后，就可以进入中级班，在这期间他们必须要做的只有找到值得交付自身的搭档，以及在导师的指导下彼此沟通、磨合。

志村新八现在正是如此，但他并没有感受到哪怕一丁点儿休假的愉快。正常的导师都是一对现役搭档，他的导师是个穿着后勤白服、看上去懒懒散散的退役哨兵；正常的临时搭档是同为中级班的哨兵学员，他被指派的临时搭档虽说是幼年起就认识的朋友，却也是还在初级班的有名破坏狂。这样的组合哪一点能悠闲？哪一点会快活？？

这不，眼下新八按约好的时间去找导师坂田银时，上楼就撞上银时与战事参谋总长桂小太郎在吵架，吵的内容似乎还是新八这样的中级学院无权知晓的机密内容——证据是桂手里拿着的写了硕大一个“秘”字的文件夹。呜呼，莫非自己果真是会走路的事件触发机吗，新八条件反射地缩回了拐角抱头蹲防，另一边的争吵也仍在继续。

“所以你专程叫我来一趟参与对策，却不许我参加行动？就算你是个假发，做人也不能这么不地道吧！”

“不是假发是桂！”桂整理了一下被银时抓住肩膀而扯出褶皱的锈蓝色高级军官制服，叹了口气，“银时，哪怕天照院认可你的实力，不……正因为认可你的实力，所以才绝不会允许你参与和那家伙有关的行动。这点你自己最清楚不过了吧？“

“……我活着就是要亲手砍了他——我只清楚这句话我说过很多遍。”

“他们不会相信你的话。虽然可恨，那家伙也还是你的向导，不是吗？……没有哨兵能手刃自己的向导。”

哈？？新八忍不住怀疑自己的耳朵，桂的爆弹发言直接指向的银时本人则没什么特别的反应，仅仅不耐烦地挠挠头抱怨：“既然不信任我，干嘛让我参加刚刚的会议。”

“我虽然熟悉他的战术习惯，细节上的动向还是只有你最了解他。”

“你●好●我●是●你●的工●具●人●一●号●指●多●请●教”

“挖苦也没用！”桂瞪了一眼化成机器人脸的银时，“银时，现在你的脑袋还能连在脖子上已经是奇迹了，哪怕是颗讨人厌的脑袋，我也希望你能多保有一些时日。”

面对桂难得诚挚的话语，银时沉默了一会儿，小声嘀咕了一句“你还是这么多管闲事，明明是个假发”。

“不是假发是桂！好了好了快别抱怨了，新八君在转角右边的墙后面等你等得脚都快麻掉了。”

话题中心突然被甩到自己身上，新八只得乖乖从角落挪出来，果然这个距离内被哨兵发现根本是天经地义的事。两人看来并不怎么在意新八偷听这件事，跟在桂身边的向导伊丽莎白还向新八举起小牌子，上面写着“眼镜你好”。

因为新八的加入，两人的对话自然地切回了无聊的日常，桂开始絮叨银时生活不健康没法为学生做表率，银时则说老妈子闭嘴。仿佛十几秒前两人的争执是假的。

“新八君来找你的话，接下来预定是小组适应训练吗？领队不在呢。”桂所说的领队指的是新八的临时搭档神乐，这个称呼的来历似乎是一起玩牵绳火车时神乐是车头。

“那家伙今天实战课。”

“实战课，结束时间有点说不好。正巧我接下来去B区办事，就陪你一起去。Pokemon GO！”  
说着桂就真的一同出发了，完全不在乎银时那张嫌弃脸。这位战事参谋总长有种奇特的力量，总能裹带着周围的人前进。虽然银时将这力量称为KY。

走过颜色冰冷的回廊，穿过钢架的连接桥，并乘上电梯。期间桂还掏出一份配给品，说着“给，这个月配给的合成向导素，看到你没领我就代你领了”，换来银时声嘶力竭的呵斥“请停止你的老妈行为！”

新八忍不住多看了几眼那份比普通配给包装更大份量的向导素，如果是长期使用产生了耐药性，确实会需要更多剂量吧。

他知道自己的这位导师是位退役哨兵，而且是十年前“转送塔战役”的幸存者。为此，新八特地调查了一番，结论是在整个奈落之中，像银时这样仅存哨兵一人的情况，只此一例。其他类似情况的人都死了。自杀也好，精神崩溃后衰弱死也好，坠入永夜之境这个哨兵的精神墓场再也醒不来也好，他们都在半个月之内死去。与有无向导素可用无关，哨兵和向导是由灵魂互相混同、交织而成的整体，那份丧失的痛，很少有人能承受得住。

所以，当新八知道银时的向导应该还活着时，理论上很是为他高兴——前提是那段话不是那么危险的话。虽然人活着是好事，但在新八知晓的范围内，银时一直都被登录为“独存哨兵”。结为伴侣的哨兵和向导无时不刻不在追求彼此，像银时这样长久与向导分开，会不会不太妙呢。

「我活着就是要亲手砍了他」——聚成这句话的音声低沉如地底岩浆的轰鸣。想到这里，新八悄悄将视线移到银时脸上，他只能看到令自己捉摸不透的懒散表情。

B区的实战训练场是一处宽敞高阔的人造自然带，里面还原了无人区内的一些常见地形诸如风化岩腐臭沼地和螺旋砂带，而且是塔内少数可以直接看见大片天空的地方，不过无人区那片万年死气沉沉偶尔还搭配雷暴磁暴的云天也没几个人愿意感受。

三人和一个伊丽莎白到达训练场，场内没人在使用，看来课程已经结束了。

“课程结束了人还没来，应该是在进行课后影音教学吧。”桂脑袋旁边冒出灵光一闪的音效词，带着银时和新八向场外的一间教室走去。

“哈？那是什么鬼？”

“最近本国的人权委员会来视察后，认为我们的教育体系过于苛刻，应该导入更愉快宽松的教学方式。”

“把他们塞进投弹器发射到敌方据点应该会很愉快吧。”银时挖着鼻孔回应。

“哼哼，银时你的想法太幼稚了。我给出的方案是由我去竞选下任首相，竞选口号我都想好了，Make Amanotsuchi Great Again！”

伊丽莎白紧接着举出小牌子补充：“但是被否决了。”

“所以折衷一下改成播点以前的战斗录像给学员们看。”

“折衷你的假发啦！根本是次元急转弯好吗！”

“不是假发是桂！”

两人压低声音吵吵闹闹走到了影音教室的后门，听起来里面正在播录像，他们小心地从后门走了进去。新八首先在前排的人堆里寻找神乐的踪影，这件事并不难，因为上级班的学员才需要学习的实战课堂里，只有神乐一个人是个头娇小的初级班孩子。为神乐单独申请实战课的人是银时，说是夜兔越早学会如何控制力量越好。

而那个银时正在新八身后发出咂舌的声音，丝毫不隐瞒现在的不悦。

“喂，假发，那东西是怎么回事？”

这蕴含怒气的声音，温暖在冰点以下。新八小心地回头瞥了一眼银时，又顺着银时注视的方向看去——是教室里正在播的那段录像画面。

那是段黑白的影像，看来拍摄的时间很早，从角度来看是在据点塔上以放大镜头的方式追踪拍摄的。画面中那个白色的男人，身着旧时代的白色战袍，在黑白的场景中那身赴死之装刺眼而夺目。

男人战斗的姿态宛如鬼神。他挥刀将一个联合王国强化人斩为两截，在地面上留下又深又长的爪痕。他飞身一记踢踹，敌人即刻被无形的锐齿啃去半个身子。那个男人以一己之力抵御着涌潮而来的敌人。在血雨淋洒之下，他身边的阿尔塔纳被卷带成闪着银光的鬃毛；在填满沟渠的尸肉之上，他一心一意地杀戮着，如同狩猎场的主人一般从容，又如同真正的野兽一般专注。

我知道这个情景——新八在心底惊呼，虽然没见过，但这看上去和教科书里描述的很像，这不就是……

“像这样与自己的精神体融合的狂化状态进行战斗其实是非常危险的。”讲台上的教室像找准时间似的讲出了新八脑中的想法，“实际情况是，几乎所有哨兵狂化后都会失控，不仅不分敌我、自身精神屏障破碎、感官也会紊乱。在我国上百年的研究记录里，只有传说中的白夜叉一个人，能在狂化后维持理智。”

新八背后的咂舌声更大了些，他听见银时小声嘟囔“那种杂技一个人怎么可能做得到”。

而桂，非常少见地表现得有些吞吞吐吐，他看看影像，又看看银时：“……抱歉，我也没想到他们会用这卷录像。十年前的战斗影像只有这一卷，居然也被翻出来了。”

“给小孩看这个，他们要是真的模仿可就完蛋了。”

“我会要求档案馆那边封禁这卷录像的。”

听了桂的解释，银时长长地吐出一口气，末了小声说：“我去嗑点向导素冷静一下。”说完这句话的银时只迈出半个步子又停了下来，扫视了一遍教室内，问，“假发，你还在搞让向导学习实战的那套？”

新八闻言，也跟着看了看。之前只顾着找神乐在哪，现在再看发现教室里的落座方式很明显是一对又一对的模式。

“即使是向导，学了也不会有坏处。”

“向导就应该乖乖呆在安全的地方，别想什么自己保护自己。”

“安全地带未必就安全。”桂板起了脸。银时顿了一下，也没再说什么，快步走出了教室。只是跨出门的最后，新八似乎听到他咕哝“无断转载就算了，还二次加工哦，混蛋”。

这则抱怨触动了新八脑中的弦——看这段影像时确实有什么东西让他一直在意却又说不清道不明。他紧盯着影像，专注地看着影像中白夜叉的身形、战斗、和难辨的相貌，以及整个影像那有点奇怪的剪辑方式。

“……桂先生，难道……莫非……银桑他就是……”新八指着屏幕，大张的嘴不敢讲出后面的话。

桂苦笑着点点头：“怎么发现的？”

“天然卷的角度很像……”

“虽然这件事并不是什么机密，还是拜托你不要宣扬。要是知道白夜叉变成了那样的大叔，军心可能会受打击。”桂讲着让新八分不清是玩笑还是认真的话，伸出手摸摸新八的脑袋，“新八君的观察力真强啊。”

“而、而且，这段影像有点怪怪的。”突然被称赞令新八有些手足无措，一股脑地把自己发现的东西说了出来，“画面看上去剪辑过很多，而且是白夜叉往某个方向移动之后就突然中断，像是故意不放出白夜叉在另一个方向的战斗。所以，会不会是……”

新八头上的那只手突然变得沉重，又轻轻拍了拍他，这动作让新八把后半句“现场还有另一个人”给吞了回去。

“关于这部分，就是禁止谈论的事项了，也不要跟银时聊起为好。”面对桂带着威压的表情，新八赶紧点头如捣蒜。只是，桂这样的反应，反而给新八心中毫无根据的猜想提供了佐证——那个没有出现在影像中、与白夜叉一同战斗的人，或许就是银时的向导也说不定。

“话说回来……新八君，你现在还是看不到自己的精神体吗？“

桂或许是想改善一下现在僵硬的氛围而转变话题，但毫无疑问是一记背刺戳在新八肾上。新八一边内心灵魂呐喊，一边嘴角抽筋：“是……的…………我还是看不到呢…………初级班毕业半年了，竟然连精神体也看不到……啊哈哈哈哈……桂先生，我也去嗑个向导素冷静一下。”

“你就是向导，嗑什么向导素。”

为什么你这个装傻能手要在这个节点认真吐槽啊！新八压下大吼的冲动，深呼吸了几次，问：“桂先生，为什么是我呢？神乐酱是夜兔，血统上天然的强大哨兵，为什么安排我这种……这么，没用的人，做她的搭档呢？不是应该有更好的安排吗？”

精神体动物是哨兵与向导精神图景中能力具象化的部分，当精神体出现，才证明哨兵与向导完全觉醒，大部分人在学会精神屏障前就能伴随着觉醒逐渐看到精神体。新八尽管顺利能够顺利完成精神屏障的使用，却迟迟见不到早该出现的自己精神的分身。他一直很清楚，中级班这漫长的春假会如此难熬，不是因为导师是个捉摸不定的人，也不是因为临时搭档是个强大的夜兔，一切原因仅仅来源于自己的弱小。

“新八君，你并不是没用的人。”桂平稳的声音有着意外的安宁效果。

“可是……”

“你和领队从小就认识，她一直很信任你。能保护哨兵的向导并不一定是强大的向导，而是哨兵信赖的向导。而且……”桂看了一眼银时离开的方向，“别看那家伙是个死鱼眼，看人的眼光还是挺准的。他从没对你说过那种话，对吧。”

新八记忆的大锅被翻搅起来，同龄人的嘲笑，与银时的初遇，初级班导师失望的眼神，三个人一起奔走完成后勤杂务的半年岁月。最终他点点头。这半年里，银时没有催促过新八，也没有变着法子追加冥想训练，他们只是在一起完成一件又一件不起眼的工作。那一点一滴的满足感，虽微不足道，却正逐渐填满新八焦躁的心。想到这里，新八用力地点点头。

“明白就好。”

“这么说来，我因为看不见所以一直不知道，银桑的精神体是什么样的动物？”

“……是狼。巨大的，有着一身银色鬃毛的狼。”桂眯起双眼，像是回忆往事一般喃喃自语，“我也有十年没再见过它了。”

2020.6.14


	3. 在这美妙的废土之上

“出塔申请提交了吗？三人份都要有哦。”  
“假发，你很闲吗？参谋总长工作如此不饱和吗？”

与下课后的神乐合流，新八神乐又要开始写作适应训练念作跟银时一起跑腿的日程。桂则热心地要送他们到底层出口，并且全程保持着喋喋不休。尽管新八很感激不久前桂的开导，但桂果然还是太烦人了。神乐则是直接表达诉求“假发闭嘴”。多亏伊丽莎白及时举牌子提醒“不是还有巡查会议吗”，桂的念咒这才离他们而去。

新八悄悄松了一口气，转头问：“银桑，今天的工作是什么啊？”

“快乐的盘存仓储，这次是在塔外的第四仓库，所以顺路去一趟商店街送订货清单。”  
说着，银时掏出一条阿尔塔纳结晶柱在两个孩子眼前晃了晃。

“又是盘存……”新八抱着头呻吟。  
“太好了，是适合新八的朴实工作阿鲁。”  
“这本来是银桑的工作才对吧！”  
“噗噗，新八君明明因为能去商店街而高兴，却还要闹别扭，真是小孩子呢。“  
“是小孩子阿鲁呢~”

到底谁才是小孩子啊！——新八的吐槽时机今天也是绝妙。

“说起来，为什么基础班的教材还在用纸片片那种低效率媒介阿鲁？都换成结晶存取不好吗？”刚从基础班进入初级班的神乐对那名叫书本的教材一直有很深的印象。

“那些书啊，听说是二十年前这个学园刚创建时有人抄写制成的，之后就一代代沿用下来了。那时结晶开采量很少，怎么会用来教导还没觉醒的小孩。毕竟，再早些时候，甚至没人关心落单哨兵的死活。”银时轻飘飘地提了一句过往的日子，随后在大门前停下脚步，回头招呼两个孩子，“该出门了。”

在银时的催促下，新八和神乐也和银时同样拿出自己的身份徽章——那是一枚磨得圆圆的阿尔塔纳结晶——在出口处的终端机上扫过。

厚重的铸铁大门在刺耳的轰鸣声中缓缓升起，中央塔入口切出了一方景色。这一方风景迅速被弥漫的灰铅色雾气所模糊，那是阿尔塔纳引擎排出的蒸汽。这层薄雾之下，攀援生长在中央塔所在山丘的城市如同成列的工蚁一般有序地忙碌着；远处，利用阿尔塔纳生成的磁暴防护罩发出肉眼可见的微光；城防护罩之外的更远处，死褐色的大地横卧在视线可及的地平线上。

**三、在这美妙的废土之上**

与往常去城下町办事的路线一个样，银时带上两个孩子乘上管状索道车。像奈落这样建在阿尔塔纳涌出节点的城市，只需要使用阿尔塔纳引擎就可以享受无尽的能源，但为了承受引擎过强的出力，大部分工业设计都变得粗大而毫无美感，就像现在他们搭乘的这根巨大钢管一样。

银时自认为不算在意这种事的人，但也吐槽过设计师的审美是不是进炼钢炉熔铸过一次。那时在他身边的另一个家伙却笑着说，吸食星球的生命能源过活的城市有着寄生虫的模样不也是一种美感吗。那家伙对世界的感知方向绝对有问题。

……不好，怎么又想起那家伙了。银时用力甩了甩头，把错误推给那卷录像带。为了向自己掩饰自己的狼狈，他顺势看向新八，又沿着新八注视的方向望向索道车上的圆孔小窗，窗外是这个节肢动物一般的城市辛勤劳作的景象。

“新八君，每次你都看不厌哪，这么喜欢这座城市吗？”

“也、也不是啦。”新八挠挠头，“只是想着索道车一路驶进城里，就觉得好像自己也融进这个巨大生命体一样。”

“原来如此。”向导确实有更不同的感受性，不然怎么能共鸣别人的想法呢。银时做出了教科书一样刻板的结论，并再次确信“那家伙”的感受性扭曲成那个样子，果真是个不成器的向导。

也正是那么一个不成器的向导，才会选择银时这么一个不成器的哨兵。

索道车在城市的各个区域与各式车道间立体穿梭，将他们送到了商店街，除了又一次几乎把新八颠吐之外一切都很安稳。下车地点离目的地还有几条街口，三个人就这么不紧不慢地步行过去。他们本是来工作的，领路的银时却不急着到达目的地，一会儿在便利店走走逛逛，一会儿追着猫咪绕进小巷走到了另一个方向。中途遇到了新八的姐姐志村妙，银时说着“去拜托你姐，下次我来喝酒时折扣多算些”，和往常一样把新八打发给了阿妙。

但神乐小小的脑袋里其实很清楚，银时是不可能随意来商店街的俱乐部参加酒会的。确实有规矩要求上级班毕业前的学员出塔时需要提交申请并获得审核，这是为了防止有状态不稳定的哨兵遭遇或制造事故，然而银时是例外——只有像现在这样工作有需要时，才被允许提交出塔申请。而且，除非有天照院的命令，否则银时是不可以离开这座城市的。

那个时候，将这些情况告诉神乐的桂如此说——“所以，偶尔需要外出的时候，你们就放任他在外面多走走吧”。  
就连这种需要外出的工作，大概也是假发或者坂本有意安排的阿鲁吧，否则只是订货清单而已何必专程跑一趟阿鲁，神乐心想，这帮大人做事真够拐弯抹角。

“神乐，有什么想买的吗？”银时随口问着，把厚厚一本GUMP合集塞进了装有家庭装草莓棒棒糖的袋子里。

“醋昆布阿鲁。”

“不——行——。你的味觉已经在活化阶段了吧，直接吃那玩意儿会升天的。嘴巴闲得慌就用这个觉醒期宝宝磨牙棒忍耐一下。”

“呜，这东西没味道。”神乐接过磨牙棒，不满地鼓起腮帮。

“等你变成独当一面的哨兵，找到合适的向导，就可以花天酒地啦。”

被银时回身拍了拍头，神乐仰首看着银时的背影。不用桂特别叮嘱，神乐也很喜欢和银时新八一起走在街上的这段时光。可是，即便是颗稚嫩的心也能明白，一同漫步的机会是用斩断翅膀的方式换来的。即便是稚嫩的心，明白这一点后也会感到难过。

拐过两个街角，登势的店便出现在眼前。商店街协会会长的那位老妇人正倚在店门前吞云吐雾，见到银时，她二话不说把他们迎进门，伸手接过银时手头的结晶，熟练地在店内的终端机上读入结晶里的订单信息。

“都不给客人上杯茶吗，老太婆你的待客之道不行啊。”

“你又不能算客人，那边有麦茶自己倒。”登势说着，给了神乐一瓶纯净水，见银时叽里咕噜抱怨着自己倒起了茶，她又问，“眼镜君去哪了？”

“在他姐那边。今天还要盘点库存，没法在这里待太久，就让他先单独行动一会儿。”银时一口喝光麦茶，又伸手拿了点心盘里一枚大福，“还好事前有跟近藤猩猩确认她今天的排班。”

“是这样啊。”

登势一句普通的回话，在神乐听来带着些许欣喜。这是她突然意识到一件事——“阿八在这里，大姐头也在这里工作，真是好巧阿鲁。”

听到神乐的感叹，登势笑了笑：“看来小神乐还不知道吧。”

“知道什么？”

“阿妙是专程从内陆老家来到这个城市的。听说他们的母亲生下新八后就去世了，几年后父亲也撒手人寰，她就独自来了这里。”登势吐出一缕青烟，淡淡地继续，“不止是阿妙，在这个城市里还有很多这样的人。尽管大多数家庭在被通知刚出生的孩子会被带进‘塔’里后都会放弃抵抗、接受现实，但依然有很多人舍弃不了自己的骨肉至亲，来到这个城市，只为了总有一天能再见一面。”

“…………我认识的人都没人提起过这种事。”

“真正能相遇的是少数。所以志村妙还真是幸运的人哪。”

“不过，新八那家伙成长偏慢大概也与此有关。”银时插了句嘴，“有姐姐这样可以安心信赖的人在附近，人总会少一些危机感。当然，有充足的时间慢慢成长也并不是坏事就是了。”

“哈，那是你们塔里的人的事，我们才不关心呢。”登势摁灭烟头，将读取完毕的结晶还给银时，“我们在乎的只有能不能与想见的人再会。毕竟现在的世道，分别和无常已经太多了。”

接过结晶的银时没有回话，他看着不知哪个方向的虚空，愣神思考了一会儿，小声咕哝“说得也对”。

之后又在登势店里吃了一阵子粗点心，与新八合流，三个人极其不情愿地朝第四仓库触发。天气预报没有雷暴，但奈落的天空还是一如既往布满油腻的云层，本应有的阳光被过滤成斑驳杂色，让奈落杂乱阴沉的铸铁街道显得更加光怪陆离。

事件就是在这个时候发生的。

“那两个人好可疑阿鲁。”神乐望着远方喃喃自语，视觉已活化的她现在看着的是远在一公里之外的第四仓库后墙方向。

“怎么了？你看到了啥？”

“阿银，那边有个穿着仓库制服的人，和另一个奇怪的人在交换什么东西阿鲁。”

沉默片刻，银时决定先靠近那边观察一下情况，还在路上小声感叹“新八君不愧是会走路的事件触发机”，换来新八的抗议。让神乐描述位置后，银时像个真正的教官一样带着两个孩子从不会被直接目视到的侧路尽可能悄无声息地靠过去，但距离缩短到一半时，新八看到他们的教官猛地变了脸色，拔出了挂在腰间的木刀。

“你们去追那个仓库职员。”  
仅留下一句话的嘱咐，银时就快步冲了出去。神乐愣了一下，很快紧随其后。本不应该迷茫的新八突然有些混乱——神乐酱现在还在觉醒期，状态可能会很不稳定，自己作为向导应该好好看住她才对。可是，可是她也说另一个男人很奇怪，万一是他国的间谍，或者是恐怖组织的密探，银桑一个人真的没事吗？

就算银桑是传说中的白夜叉，现在的他也只是长期靠向导素压制所有能力的普通人啊。

新八还在思考着，但身体却已作出选择，朝银时离去的方向奔去。他听见自己在大喊“神乐酱，我去银桑那边，你不要太勉强”，和少女回应着“交给我阿鲁”的声音。

对方逃得很快，但新八他们有地利。一阵巷间追击后，对方被两个人的围堵逼进了死胡同。

“……新八你这家伙，我说了让你和神乐一起吧。”银时满脸写着不乐意，最终还是放弃了对新八说教，将木刀指向靠在道路尽头、正大口喘气的男人。

第一印象，那是个瘦削到有点让人害怕的男人，平凡的脸上有着凸起的眼球和仿佛汇聚着世间大半苦楚的表情。靠近之后，新八更加确信没有任银时独自面对这个人是正确的——异质者们能够互相辨认——即使无法确认对方究竟是哨兵还是向导，但新八明白对方绝不是普通人。男人抖抖地与他们对视了一会儿，然后睁大了眼，问：“……你是，坂田……吗？”

新八内心发出“嗯——？”的声音，而银时表情看上去没有变化，木刀也没有放下，只是安静了一会儿，回答说：“……山田君吗？”

“不是那个名字。”  
“啊，那么是山下君。”  
“…………”  
“还是不对吗，唔~~~山井君，一定没错！”  
“是山口！！”  
“哦对对对，是三队的山口君。你居然还认得我啊……”

男人歪着嘴唇笑了笑：“在我们那一代哨兵之中，不认得战鬼白夜叉的人才是少数吧。倒是你，竟然记得我这种无名小卒。”

“……我以为你已经……”

“你不用露出那种表情，失去伴侣的哨兵被人当死亡处理很正常。况且，我也不想再回到那个地方。”说着，男人用憎恶的眼神看了一眼耸立在天际线的奈落中央塔。

注视着男人那张被痛苦削割的脸，新八自己也不知为何感到喉咙深处一阵梗阻的难受。突然有什么东西飞了过去，是银时扔出的，男人反射性地接住。仔细一看，那是不久前桂交给银时的一整包合成向导素。

“银桑，那个是……”

新八急了，但银时却抬手制止他继续说下去，只是用木头指了指扔出的袋子，悠悠地说：“这是塔里最终加工完成的向导素，听说加了什么靶向作用的生体纳米机械啥的，比你贿赂仓库职员搞到的东西有效果。仓库里的终究只是原材料。”

“你知道……？”

“把可疑两个字刻在脸上的人和仓库职员在仓库后门鬼鬼祟祟干的只能是这种事了吧。再说了……”银时故意吸了吸鼻子，“我对向导素的气味很敏感的，嗑那玩意儿将近十年也不是白嗑的。”

“…………多谢。”

“你这十年里，都是依靠这东西吗？”

“以前，西边几个大城市的黑市比较容易弄到。最近几年变难了……所以，虽然有风险，还是想来奈落这边试试。结果就被你逮到了。”男人自嘲地说。

“为什么要做到这个地步……”新八一不小心将心中的疑惑讲出了口，因为这个失去伴侣的哨兵拖着一口气活着的样子太过悲惨，蔓延而来的悲伤太过沉重，甚至连他为什么还或者都令人不解。

“因为，她死的时候对我说，活下去。”

留下那句话的孤独哨兵已走了很远，新八费了些时间才总算从那深切的痛楚共鸣中挣脱。银时一边拍拍新八的后背，一边碎碎念着诸如“少年你的精神屏障不过关啊，这么轻易就跟独存哨兵共鸣的话，身体会受不了哦”。但很快新八意识到比自己精神屏障被渗透更严重的问题。

“银桑！！你接下来该怎么办啊？！”

“去找神乐呗，这样第四仓库的物资外流也解决了。对了，山田的事就有劳你保守秘密了，共犯。”（拇指）

“拇指个头啦！！不是说这个，是向导素！”新八急得跺脚，“银桑你把这个月的配给全给那个人了吧？你自己该怎么办？！”

“嗯，怎么办才好呢。”眼见新八脸色都发青了，银时赶紧挥挥手，“安啦，像我这样成熟的大人本来就不需要那东西。哦，这也是秘密，不要告诉任何人哦，假发也不可以，给你三百元。”

“哈？？好，但是……？哈？？”

“一定要说的话……”

“一定要说的话？”突如其来的种种信息洪流让新八闹中塞满了“跟我学到的不一样”的吼叫，现在他做个复读人已经是极限。

“一定要说有什么问题，可能就是会做几个噩梦吧。”

2020.6.26

即使关上室内的能源灯，塔下的街道形成的光之海依然能照进房间，远方工业区不停歇的噪音在平时是那么吵闹，今夜却显得柔和了几许。银时打了个呵欠，正要伸手去拉窗帘，身后传来了细微的脚步声。

发出声响的位置离他如此之近，几乎紧贴着他。那也是理所当然，因为那是有“东西”自他的精神图景中走出来的声音，不用看都知道是谁。

银时缓缓回头。  
狭小的私人房间中优雅地踞着一只黑豹，它体态修长，几乎融进阴影之中。奈落之底的光浸入这漆黑的屋子，点亮了黑豹鹦绿的右眼。

只需抬抬手，黑豹便顺从地起身钻到银时脚边，任银时轻抚它的脖子。漂亮的虹彩上映着银时苦笑的脸。

“哟，高杉，好久不见。”  
他注意到自己发出的声音比预想中来得更温柔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整体世界观风格是带着蒸汽朋克的印象来写的，真就强行蒸汽朋克。  
> 因为一直很憧憬蒸汽朋克啊！
> 
> 以及一些和故事无关完全不需要看的纯粹背景设定部分。  
> 当前世界过去的传统能源基本全部枯竭，传统的很多科技技术则会造成阿尔塔纳节点的污染。  
> 电能 × （发电手段枯竭）  
> 化石能源 × （枯竭）  
> 生物能源 △ （只有在阿尔塔纳节点上能大规模种植畜牧，主要用于生活供应）  
> 传统信息传输技术 × （严重污染，还会容易引发磁暴）  
> 传统武器 △ （污染，可以在非节点处使用，节点城市内使用次数会有严格限制）


	4. 与昨日不同的明日  与今日相似的每日

银时发现自己正蜷着身体舒适地侧卧着，身下是柔软的青草，郁郁树影柔和地落在四周，而眼前是正在熟睡的高杉。

如今自己所在的地域不可能存在这样的环境，银时明白，这是自己的精神图景，同时，也是高杉的精神图景。彼此结合的哨兵与向导，他们的精神图景会逐渐变得相似，但银时与高杉的情况则不同。原本就颇为相似的两人的精神图景，在他们结合之后变得完全相同，当两个人身处近距离时，两个精神图景甚至会互相连通。待在高杉身边时，银时走进高杉的内心，也就走进了自己的心。

凝视着高杉的睡脸，没一会儿银时就笑了出来。为什么睡脸会这么可爱啊笨蛋，从这张脸上根本想象不出这人平时是个怎样的恶鬼。当然，这句话打死也不能说出口。

“……高杉。”他挪得更近了些，用几不可闻的声音呼唤自己向导的名字，他并不是想唤醒他，仅仅只是念出这个会令自己安心的音节。

头发……长长了些呢。这么想着，银时伸出左手，轻轻地，慢慢地，将垂在高杉脸颊旁的发丝拢至耳鬓。即使被银时碰触，高杉依旧安静地睡着；只有被银时碰触时，一贯处于戒备状态的高杉不会惊醒。

聆听着对方规则的呼吸声，银时感到胸中被无名的温暖情绪逐渐填满。

——好想吻他。

他这么想了，也这么做，稍稍仰头，若有似无地触吻高杉的鼻尖，人还是没醒。这一次略略往下，小心地含住他的嘴唇，留下一个啄吻。终于，高杉平静的睡颜上起了涟漪，眉头皱紧又舒展，随后睁开了眼。

“终于醒了，懒虫。”

“…………现在什么时间？”高杉眨着眼，眼中带着刚睡醒的人特有的迟缓。

“离行动时间还有一刻钟。”即使停留在精神图景中，哨兵的体感时间仍旧准确无误。银时单手揽住高杉后颈，放轻力道磕碰上他的前额，“你要是还不醒，我就要把舌头伸进去了。”

“是吗？”

刚刚都还惺忪的这对翠瞳深处闪现出笑意，银时心中大喊不妙的同时视线已经反转了九十度，被高杉骑在了身上。

“还有一刻钟，时间足够了。”两手按在银时的小腹上，高杉笑着舔舔嘴唇，他的舌头是湿润的赤红。不知是不是对他高昂情绪的响应，一阵风扬起他的黑色阵羽织，飞舞的白色头带在光照之下有些刺眼。

“喂喂喂，要在这里（精神图景）做吗？”

“有问题吗？对身体没什么负担，还很方便。”

“基本上我还是更喜欢有实体感触的那……”银时话讲到一半，被高杉刻意磨蹭彼此下身的恶意挑逗又噎了回去，“虽然如此，但没有问题，一点问题都没有。”

是的，银时喜欢做爱时拥抱着高杉汗涔涔的身体，喜欢听两人一同加速鼓动的心跳，但眼前的景色亦是同等的挚爱之物。天空是无垠的蓝，樱树彷如燃烧一般盛放，高昂的心扬起漫天落英，那是如今的世界里绝不存在的景象，那里的高杉会对银时展露纯粹的笑容，那时的高杉双目齐全、还未被伤得千疮百孔。

**四、与昨日不同的明日 与今日相似的每日**

梦醒总是很唐突。强烈的坠落感将银时从梦里生生拽了出来，他又躺回了自己那张狭窄的床上，眼前是熟悉的天花板，和半个身子趴在自己身上的黑豹。

“唉………………”用手肘挡着脸，他长长地发出叹息。看吧，噩梦果然来了。

十年前的事件结束后，银时恢复意识时，高杉已经消失了踪影，只留下他的黑豹悄悄地隐身于银时的精神图景中。目的也很明显，是为了压制银时的哨兵感官，协助银时构筑精神屏障。最初的一年里，合成向导素很难稳定生产，银时却没有出现任何精神崩溃迹象这点令很多人不解，那也是没办法的事，因为心中的白色野兽被黑色野兽哄睡着了，封印起来了，一睡就是十年，这种真相怎么能对别人讲。

更重要的是，一旦被人发现特A级危险人物的精神体就在银时身边，谁知道天照院的变态们会对它做什么。

合成向导素实现量产后，银时就改为一直服用向导素，意外的收获是向导素会产生完全替代的作用，并压制住高杉精神体的活性化。这样做好处不止一个，既不用担心黑豹太有精神跑出来被人发现，也不会再因为接触到高杉的精神体就梦见他本人了。

被黑豹用鼻子拱了拱，银时打着呵欠坐起身。今天是个特殊的日子，没有当班也没有需要指导的学员，但并不意味着可以懒散到中午。他起身去洗漱，顺便叮嘱黑豹“注意别在其他人面前出现啊”。还没等他讲完，黑豹便悄无声息地隐去身影，藏回精神图景中。银时刷着牙心想自己是不是有点多虑了，那一年里它也没被任何人发现过，即使相隔千里，这家伙毕竟还是“那个”高杉的精神体。

早饭在教官食堂吃定食——哪怕人事关系在后勤，银时也至少算是教官吧，哪怕只算五分之二个教官。一大早银时就点了浇满蜂蜜和黄油的烤松饼，配的当然是草莓牛奶，这种旁人看一眼都感到甜腻的套餐。寻找座位时莫名地发现桂在向自己招手，于是银时面不改色地坐到离桂的位置隔了三个桌的全藏旁边。结果整个早饭过程都被桂用隔着三个桌对话的音量叨叨。

归还餐盘时桂又叮嘱了一句“今天是你定期体检的日子，可别忘了”。说完便和伊丽莎白一起匆忙地去参加仪式。

E区一整个区域都是医疗区，这里需要应对整个东之国几乎所有哨兵和向导的医治工作，而有时哨兵患病会造成精神屏障脆化，并引发一系列问题，因此除了普通医务人员，这里的工作者之中也有不少退役向导。

银时熟门熟路地敲了敲某个医务室：“黑子野~？在吗？”

“银时先生，你来啦。”

被称为黑子野的医师笑着向银时打招呼，他长相平凡无奇，却是极少数经历过十年前大战的幸存者。他的哨兵负伤退役，他则作为退役向导继续在E区工作至今。

定期体检都是程序化的东西，除去检测项目和问诊，还有精神屏障的检测。这项检查颇为尴尬，精神屏障本就是哨兵和向导为保护自己而设的防线，其中不少甚至带有攻击性，并非搭档关系的两人之间进行屏障接触时完全需要仰仗双方的信赖，一旦出事搞出屏障破碎、情绪干扰乃至精神图景污染都不奇怪。

对银时来说的问题在于，没有服用向导素的现在，高杉的精神体正是活蹦乱跳的时候，银时只能祈祷那只大黑猫不会因为外来向导的精神接触而跑出来戒备。

幸亏什么也没发生，银时悄悄松了口气。之后黑子野站到了他身后，小心翼翼说：“银时先生，最后让我确认一下‘那个’的状态，就可以结束了。“

银时也没说什么，脱掉外套将衬衣往上捞，露出自己刻着各式伤痕的后背。黑子野伸出手，用触诊的力度按在右肩胛骨下方一道手术伤之上，他能清楚摸到皮肉之下一粒圆圆的硬物。那是名为回声结晶的一种阿尔塔纳结晶，在卫星定位技术不能使用的现代用于定位的手段。

作为十年前转送塔事件重要参考人，一直有声音要求给银时审判定罪。但这不过是一个冠冕堂皇的理由，根本上还是对于已经成为特A级机密的危险人物和东之国最强战力白夜叉再度相聚的预防措施。但在那个哨兵和向导大量死亡、代理战争制度近乎崩溃的时点，强制处罚银时极有可能引发哗变。最终天照院用无数条件作为交换，同意了桂和许多同期战友们力保银时的请愿，植入回声结晶只是条件之一。

“看来没有肿了，还会痒吗？”

“没有问题。上次会肿只是因为被神乐的怪力用老头乐挠痒，都说过多少次了。”银时略显不耐烦地穿回衣服。

“今天的检查结束了。”黑子野拍拍手坐回终端前，“我还要写报告，东西在老地方，银时先生自取吧。”

“你这家伙，是不是一直把我当小孩啊？”

“毕竟当年在无人区的战场上还能那么专注地玩踢罐子的人——也只有银时先生和高杉先生了——这种人必定拥有童心嘛。”眼见银时听到高杉的名字就沉下脸，黑子野笑着补充道，“哪怕害我被埋在临时据点下面。”这一手揭疮疤让银时只嘟囔了一句“明明是你提议的”就赶紧走人。

E区和B区的交界处有一个非常随意的失物放置处，任何失物都可以放在那里任人领取，这一点是中央塔内的默认规矩。由于可以写上各种留言，这里成了学员们喜欢用作联络游戏的场所。银时在第五排第三格的柜子里翻找了一阵子，摸出一个写着“坂田银时收”的纸包。这次里面裹的是没有锡纸包装的巧克力，和完全散装结果全部粘到一块儿的京八桥。

这是黑子野第四次在出差归来后用这个方式给银时一些城内很难搞到的甜食。如果要送人八桥的话至少把外包装留着吧，银时拆开巧克力，依旧搞不懂黑子野这个人。

午饭时间早已过了，银时用八桥填了填肚子，在供应部买了一整条瑞士卷，一路吃着散步到了情报办公室。不出所料，今天大部分人都去参加纪念仪式，留在这里的只有当日值班人员一人。

“哦呀，金时，你难得来这边玩哦。”情报室里留守的坂本辰马开心地向银时打招呼。银时没搭话，径直上前推开坂本的脑袋，开始操作坂本身前的终端机，那是用于读取回声结晶与母体水晶位置的专用终端，光屏上有以数字标识的不同结晶的位置，可以清楚看到银时体内的水晶位置位于中央塔内。旁边，黑卷毛非常努力地抗议着：“喏，我时常觉得你们对我的待遇很是奇怪，这不是错觉吧金时？”

“是银时。先把人的名字记住再说待遇。”银时无视坂本的脖子发出的怪声，仍旧专注于光屏上的数字。

“你不去参加仪式？”

“看着假发一本正经演讲我会笑场，等散会再去。”

最终，强制借用坂本的权限找到想要的东西，时间已近黄昏，要赶上陵园关门的时间得用跑的才行，于是银时也顾不得拒绝坂本同行。两个大男人在供应部买上凭吊用的结晶花，狂奔到了中层的陵园。

中央塔的中层据说原本是设计成花园这种放松用的公共空间，然而这个世道下，纯观赏用的植物太奢侈，最终它成为东之国所有异质者们长眠的地方。今天是转送塔事件十周年，也是奈落中央塔内的公祭日。走进陵园，每一处墓碑下都放满了结晶花，这些用废料结晶加工成的透明花朵不会枯萎，将这个记录终焉的地域缀饰成了一座无机质的花园。

这个时间了，园内确实几乎没有别人——只是几乎，因为新八在这里。

“呃？银桑，这个时候来祭奠吗？”

“……啧。”

“喂，这个人看到我咂舌了耶。坂本先生可以为我作证吗，他咂舌了！”

“啊哈哈哈哈，新八君倒是为什么还在这里？”

“如你所见，抽签中大奖，留下来打扫。”新八无奈地举起手里的清扫工具。

“哦，那么加油。”

“银桑你的鼓励还能更风凉话一点吗！”  
抱怨归抱怨，新八还是蹲下身子继续清扫上午大量人员聚集在此处举行纪念仪式后必然留下的痕迹。他现在身处的这一排、以及前面长长数十排墓碑，其上铭刻的卒年都在十年前，时日上有先后，但毫无疑问都是转送塔事件的受害者。

转送塔事件这个名称人尽皆知，可新八读过的每一本书里都没有详细的事件描述，仅仅只写了一句“由大罪人吉田松阳引发的阿尔塔纳暴走”。

新八轻轻擦拭一个墓碑，上面终止的日期停在十年前，墓的主人年纪不过二十。就算没有转送塔事件，看过这里其他的墓碑也会知道，享年超过四十岁的人已经可以算寿终正寝。哨兵与向导的能力是源自生命的能力，反复使用自然会加速寿命损耗，这是基础课里就会讲到的，是几乎所有塔里的学员在孩童时期就已接受的现实。新八也是如此。

但触摸着这些墓碑，他忍不住也会想，若自己比姐姐先离世，姐姐是不是又要变得孤身一人了。

沉寂了一阵子，陵园的另一端传来银时与坂本的小声对话，新八发誓自己没想偷听，真的只是因为这里太安静。

“你犯不着也献花啦。”

“只是替不在这里的人代献罢了。”

沉默又持续了一些时候，坂本的声音重新响起：“金时，有个消息我想还是提前告诉你为好。”

“？”

“天照院的召令，再过几天会下来。”  
平日里那么欢快的坂本的声音，竟然也会有现在这样沉重的时候——新八吃惊地捂住嘴。

“哦，一年没有召令，我想也快了。”

“…………”

“你有空介意这种事，不如请我喝酒。”

“金时你小子，只是想趁机点高档酒对不对？”

“是银时。”

塔内屈指可数的两个卷毛就这么吵吵嚷嚷地走了，临走时还不忘嘱咐新八早些回去。新八好奇地走到他们之前待的陵园角落。那里没有刻着逝者名字和生卒的墓碑，只有一方光洁的圆石，面前绽放着三朵结晶花。

长谷川居酒屋在中央塔后勤处是个公开的小秘密，为了避免酒精导致精神不稳，原则上塔内是禁酒的。但塔内除了哨兵和向导们以外也有很多普通人职员，向他们提供服务的长谷川居酒屋就应运而生。说是只面向普通人，偷偷跑来买醉的异质者们也不少，比如现在的银时和坂本。

今晚的居酒屋有不少后勤处的熟面孔，酒过三巡一群人凑在一起好不热闹。平日里这叫人喜欢的市井风味的喧嚣，今日则多少有些令人不适，没过多久，卷毛二人组就携上自己那一合酒撤到了店外的露台。

奈落的光海今夜也如旧，盛光为肴这种风雅的事他俩是不会做的，对话不过是坂本惊天发现工业区的街灯连成巨乳的形状，而银时回答形状比量更重要。

两杯酒下肚，坂本像个老头似的长长吐气，随后低声问：“召令，现在怎样了？”

“七年前他们就放弃生物体能方面的努力了，那之后一直在想办法进别人的精神图景，或者从精神体上挖掘秘密。只不过至今连屏障也突破不了。”银时呷了口酒，语气悠哉得不像是在说自己的事。

“真是讨人厌的召令。”

“喂喂，干嘛丧着一张脸，这可一点不像你啊辰马。”

“我到底被你当成什么人了。”坂本苦笑了一下，“就算是我，知道朋友要接受奇怪的研究实验，也是没法保持好心情的。”

天照院同意不审判银时的条件，是要求银时配合调查作为哨兵能长时间维持狂化状态正常战斗的原因。知道这个召令内容是要求银时前往首都研究所的人，只有从十年前的战争中幸存下来的少数几个。

但银时讲的也是实话，并没有过分逞强。自打实验方向转为精神能力方面，每次的项目对他来说可谓不痛不痒，高杉为他构筑的屏障就是这么铜墙铁壁。至于银时的精神体，它被封印的这十年，连银时自己都没法见到。

那家伙倒好，整整睡了十年懒觉——银时狠狠地把酒灌下肚，对自己的分身起了一股没来由的无名火——它在那棵樱树下呼呼大睡，连守在自己身边的黑豹也不知道睁眼看看，我这边可是想见也见不到耶！也就九年前还能揉揉猫而已，还得注意……四周…………

一边发火，一边察觉哪里不对。银时感到手边有温暖的毛茸茸触感，低头一看，黑豹不知何时显现了，就在这个黑卷毛面前！？喂喂喂喂！你这孩子怎么回事！曾经一整年都不曾被人发现，这么多年难得再活性化，第一天就搞出大失败吗！

完全听不到银时内心呐喊的坂本笑着说“哦——是你”向黑豹张开双手，被黑豹甩甩尾巴躲开，原地失落了一会儿他才注意到银时直冒冷汗的脸，并且非常没神经地问：“金时，怎么了？肚子痛？”

“这个……那个……不管你看到了什么，请你当做没看到。”

坂本看上去像是思考了一下，银时留意到他身后的风景泛起浪潮般的波纹，紧接着便听到了“鲸歌”——那是以情报处理见长的坂本的精神体发出的声音，正常听觉拾取到的只是鲸鱼的歌声，但接收方会在意识中得到真实的信息，战时作为信息指挥塔的坂本辰马是东之国战略布局最重要的一部分之一。而现在银时意识中得到的消息是：

“金时，不用在意，我也和高杉有联系。”

………………………………哈？？？

耳边响起酒盏酒瓶噼里啪啦摔碎的声音，当脑内还在发出疑问的时候，银时的双手已经先一步揪住了坂本的红围巾：“什么时候？在哪？见过几次？”

“啊哈哈哈哈，果然会变成这样。”坂本举起双手作投降状，“联络是对方单方面的，飞一只小鸟带着传声结晶这样，也不知道这个世道他从哪找到的小鸟。我只是提供情报，莫说他本人，就连联络中继人也没见过。”

得到这个回答，银时退了一步放开坂本，深深吸入一口气又再用力呼出：“我就知道，以那家伙的个性，至少也得安插一两个间谍。说吧，你都出卖了些什么情报，根据情况和老朋友面子也不是不能为你申请减刑。”

“哈哈哈哈，话说得不要这么难听嘛。”坂本整理了一下围巾，收起笑声，“而且，我也不认为自己是在出卖情报，那不过是为别离的伴侣寄托小小情思罢了。”

“少卖关子。”

“这十年里，他问我要的情报，一直就只是金时你的近况而已。”

…………那算什么意思？

瞬间，银时脑内一片空白，但很快地，一大团乱麻般的情绪以近乎暴力的方式涂满了那空白。愤怒，爱憎，纠葛，相思，每一个情感都在抓挠银时的心脏。

“那算什么意思……？”

“金时……”

“那个独善其身又自以为是的混账，是不是觉得只要我普通地活着、而且他也尽了责任让我普通地活着，他就能满足了？但是，我只不过……！”

银时没能再说下去，拳头被他捏得咯吱作响。

只不过想见到他，只不过想一直一直待在他的身边。  
一个哨兵追寻自己灵魂的另一半，是如此难以达成的愿望吗？

2020.7.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一大堆叨叨着玩的设定…………  
> 1.成对的哨向之间，向导的精神图景对哨兵会有天然的疗愈效果，这也是大部分向导的主要能力。  
> 所以战时的休息，条件允许情况下会像这样进入向导的精神图景。  
> 信赖关系良好的哨向之间进入彼此的精神图景没有什么太大的障碍，但银高之间别说是障碍甚至没有分界点。
> 
> 2.在精神图景里的是精神状态，差不多类似灵魂？所以算不算…………魂交？
> 
> 3.坂本的精神图景是大海，精神体是鲸鱼。海水是处理巨量情报用的介质。鲸歌有传送距离和传送信息量限制，但已经很无敌了。  
> 基本上普通向导的精神图景都是用于疗愈哨兵的，攘夷四人的向导（坂本、高杉、伊丽莎白）有治愈之外的特殊能力。
> 
> 4.精神体的设定，是和本体精神状态相同、会听命于本体的独立个体。
> 
> 5.关于精神屏障。  
> 屏障构筑是哨兵和向导都会的技巧，哨兵屏障的作用是用于缓和外界过多情报的刺激（因为他们本身也需要主动去汲取这些情报），向导屏障则主要用于从自己与哨兵的共鸣中自保。哨兵的屏障消耗很厉害，但哨兵本身并不以精神的强韧见长，更需要由搭档的向导辅助构筑的屏障。有搭档辅助的屏障也会有更强的保护效力。  
> 向导素的保护则是另一个方向，是纯粹地削弱哨兵的感官能力，以此保证屏障不被过度消耗。  
> 向导素=减伤 向导=无限刷新护盾
> 
> 银时现在的情况，高杉的精神体一直在银时的精神内侧为他保证屏障的刷新，抵御外界的刺激。向导素压制黑豹的活性化，仅仅是让黑豹没法跑出来而已。


	5. 世界的重量

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中涉及到的哨向设定：  
> 专注状态-当哨兵把注意力高度集中在其中某个目标上时，他们就没办法再关注周围除去目标的一切。

正如坂本的情报所言，一周之后，天照院的召令送到了。有了坂本的提前通知，银时至少不用当日才想办法交接基础课的事，算是可以不慌不忙上路。  
但是。

“为什么你们会在这里啊——！”  
在已经出航很远的奈落至首都定期船上，看到不应该出现在这里的新八和神乐，银时除了仰天发问之外也别无他法。

**五、世界的重量**

“对不起，银桑，但我真的很在意坂本先生提到的召令是怎么回事，就和神乐酱商量了一下。”  
“我们决定偷偷上船，跟着一起上京阿鲁！假发也支持我们的计划呢！”

…………假发这个混蛋，为什么还没秃……  
银时在心中默念对幼时好友最恶毒的诅咒，一旁，此行负责护送银时的监察员山崎凑过来和稀泥：“既然都获得参谋总长的许可了，就放轻松些嘛。此行路途不短，有新八神乐陪着也挺好不是吗。吃红豆面包吗？”

白了一眼已经把红豆面包塞进嘴里的山崎，银时心想你倒是放得足够轻松了。两个小孩正兴奋地在甲板上撒欢，他扶着额头只能认栽。船已经开动，不到达下一个节点停不下来，至少现在是没办法立刻遣返这两个小家伙。搭载着超大阿尔塔纳引擎的巨型航沙船，虽然只能被节点与节点之间的阿尔塔纳洋流推动着进行航行，但想要穿越横跨在奈落与内陆之间的沙漠，搭乘这些定期航船是目前的最优解。

天气不错，离子云层照样很厚所以没有阳光普照，但亮度不算坏。新八满面闪光地看着船舷下方推动船体前进的巨大砂轮，果然男孩子对巨型机械没有抵抗力；神乐一个人在船头抬直双臂大喊“我在飞啊杰克阿鲁”，她最近好像热衷于公元纪年的电影。

“从这个角度看，再次觉得阿尔塔纳真的好厉害。”新八做出了一百个人里有九十八个人都会发出的平凡感慨，“以前的人不会使用阿尔塔纳，他们该怎么生活啊。”

“那时候是使用地底的油，还有核能，更早以前还是烧一种黑色的石头呢。”

“呃？看不出来，银桑居然这么博识……”

“看不出来四个字是多余的。”

“那么，没有阿尔塔纳可用的时候，哨兵和向导又在做什么呢？”神乐突然的发问令银时也语塞了。哨兵与向导是为本国夺取更多阿尔塔纳源流塔而存在的，代理战争就是他们的生存意义。这群异质者们同代理战争和阿尔塔纳的概念一同诞生，却没有人知道更早之前的他们以何种方式存在——又或者说，没人在乎。

“好啦好啦，你们两个既然死缠烂打跟到这里，就没有休假了。”银时打断小孩子的十万个为什么，拍拍手大喊，“新八神乐都过来，继续你们的契合度训练。”

两个孩子嘀咕着“只有这种时候才摆出教官脸”，磨叽了一阵子最后还是聚在一起盘坐下来。

契合度训练往往是确定的搭档之间用于提升彼此精神联结度的，当然也会用在临时搭档的训练生之间，方便哨兵与向导寻找最合适的搭档。然而现在的新八还是看不到精神体，神乐则是尚未完全觉醒时就因为难以控制自己的力量而变得畏手畏脚，让他们反复进行这个训练，是因为银时判断这两个人精神共鸣能让双方都取长补短。

不过至今都不太顺利，现在学院的标准课程是以冥想为基础。新八还好说，神乐的毛躁性子和冥想这个行为过于不对付。

“冥想好烦阿鲁。”才过去两个小时，神乐就烦躁得在地上打滚，“阿银你当初提升契合度也这么无聊吗？”

“我们那时候才没有什么标准课程呢，都是老师在天马行空地开脑洞。”银时悠悠地看了一眼路程时刻表，“下一个节点城市，我记得这个时期那里会有盛大的老式祭典，新八神乐你们要不要在这里下船玩几天？这样训练课程就能暂停了。”

面对银时锲而不舍的糊弄，新八一脸“你还没放弃把我们送回去啊”的无奈，旁边的山崎突然插话进来。

“这里的祭典取消了哦。”山崎掏出自己的小本本确认后，很肯定地说，“嗯，取消了。因为前几天这条航线上的定期船遭到了春雨的袭击。”

“春雨？”

“神乐酱的初级班里好像还没学到社会课程。所谓春雨啊，是东之国最危险的极端组织。”

紧接着新八的讲解，山崎也补充说：“春雨是完全由流民组成的组织，一直在主张自己对无人区的主权，导致那些融入东之国社会的流民们的立场也很为难呢。”

“流民？那是什么，流水素面的一种吗？”

“是过去住在无人区的人的统称。”

面对山崎的回答，两个小孩异口同声地惊叹“无人区不是没有人吗”。银时淡淡回答：“并不是因为没有人才被称作无人区，而是在那里的人都被赶走了。”

无论是说出这句话时，还是之后山崎向两个孩子详细讲解无人区的建成和流民的现状时，银时都望着远方若有所思，地平线上，已经隐约可见下一个城市的阿尔塔纳磁暴防护光。

*

这是新八和神乐第一次来到奈落之外的大型节点城市，尽管不能离开港口只能在站台上稍作停留，这里与奈落完全不同的热闹愉快还是让两个小孩十分兴奋。站台上一字摆开的各色小吃摊，还有四处张贴的祭典宣传海报，五彩斑斓的景色令习惯了灰沉沉奈落风光的他们感到目眩。这期间银时依旧不懈地劝导、或者说引诱他们就此去城区旅游，被果断拒绝了。

到了登船时刻，在他们等待补充红豆面包的山崎时，人潮也汹涌到来。因为很在意银时在船上时不时就会走神的状态，新八很快发现银时似乎发现了什么，顺着望去，他看到一位带着六、七岁孩童的年轻母亲。母子二人都身着颇具异域风情的兜帽斗篷——仔细看去，人群之中也不时会有一两个类似打扮的人——新八很快想起刚刚山崎讲过的知识，这是流民的特有服装，虽然有不少流民无论穿着还是生活习惯都与东之国同化，但前几年又出台一个规定要求流民应穿戴传统服饰，名义上是为了保护他们的文化，当然也只是名义上。

新八对母子的注目只维持了数秒，那两人的身影很快就隐没在了人群之中。原本这么一点相遇连在记忆里停留也做不到，原本是该如此啦，但当那位母亲牵着孩子面带惊恐神色向他们迈步走来，新八这才想起一个不容忽视的真相——原来我真的是会走路的事件触发机吗啊啊啊啊！！

开船后约莫半个小时，他们一如既往地在甲板上做训练，银时也照样心不在焉，这时候那对母子出现了。因为他们穿着那身独具特色的斗篷，新八一眼就认出了他们。母亲以相当可疑的神色左顾右盼地从船内楼梯间探出头，在看清新八他们四人后便径直走来。事后回想起这段经历，当时在甲板上观光的人群大约有五、六组，她却偏偏选中他们，原因多半是他们之中有新八和神乐这样的小孩存在。

刻在那位女士眉眼之间的惊恐，和与之对比下明显是有意识地在压下这份惊恐的、克制又自然的脚步，二者强烈的错位感令新八心中敲起了大鼓。她的声音和想象的一样嘶哑，像沙漠中乞水的人一般对他们开口道：“请问，能稍微帮我看着这孩子一下吗？我突然有点急事要办，又不放心他一个人待着。只用一会儿就好，我马上就会来接他。”

“呃？也，也没问题啦，但是……”

新八正犹豫着不知怎么答话，那位母亲已经姿态强硬地将孩子推到神乐身边，她微笑着叮嘱孩子乖乖听话，又不忘拜托新八和神乐与孩子好好相处，说完她脱下孩子的斗篷，转身就走。

“喂——这位女士——”银时叫住了她，但她也只是停下脚步扭头回望了一下，眼看她就要离去，银时又再吊人胃口地补充：“看我们这身制服也该……哦对了，一般人没见过这制服。所以你确定把孩子交给我们真的好吗？”

“什么意思……”听出银时话中有话，母亲警惕地转回了身子。

“我们是奈落的人。”

短短七个字令她脸色煞白。她匆忙伸向孩子的手被银时抓住，令她与孩子分隔开。她拼命挣扎着、叫喊着“放开我”，引来周围好奇的目光。银时只是低声对她说：“虽然不知道你是靠什么办法保住婴儿不被带走，但是，你打算如何让这孩子活下去呢？”

“你在胡说什么？放开我！再不放开我就要叫人了！强盗！小偷！”

对这位母亲的无理指责，银时无动于衷：“你不会的。你比我们更怕警卫队，不如说你刚刚就是在躲警卫队吧。通过母子暂时分开，让寻找一对母子的警卫找错方向，唉，现在的警卫脑子可能是鱼眼做的。”

“听不懂你在说什么，快放开我！我要带走我的孩子有什么错？！”说着，母亲已经在用力捶打银时的手臂。

“最初是噩梦。”

银时的口气很平淡，母亲却像被这一句话狠狠打了一拳似的停止了吵闹，愣愣地看着银时。

“看你的反应，是心理有数了？”

“你、你知道这孩子会有什么症状？有没有解决的办法？”

面对露出求助表情的母亲，银时没有正面回答她的提问，只是淡淡地陈述着：“最初还只是模糊的噩梦，而尔后梦会开始侵蚀白昼，会无休止地听见山的另一边有人临死的惨叫，一直看见地平线上燃烧的某具焦尸。即使只是轻轻碰触，指尖也能感受到尸体肚子里的蛆虫在如何翻滚。即使离开尸堆好几里地，尸臭也会长久地盘旋在鼻腔里身体里大脑里。但这些啊都不是梦，毫无疑问是现实。”

“……你在说什么啊……”母亲面露怯色，声音也变小了许多。感到怯意的并不止是她，还有目睹母亲的歇斯底里而手足无措的孩子，在场的新八和神乐也不由得默默抽了一口气。他们知道，银时的语气越是平淡，便越是认真。

“简单地说，就是这个世界对一个落单的哨兵而言能有多么可怕的故事。完完整整的世界情报并不是一个单独个体的人能承受的呢。”

母亲刚想要反问，到了这个时候她才终于注意到，不知何时消失踪影的山崎正领着船上的警卫朝这边跑来，被银时的话分散了集中力令她懊悔不已。她惊慌而愤怒地想抱走孩子逃亡，却也因为银时的拘束而难以动弹。眼见着警卫们走近她的孩子，母亲大吼大叫着对银时击打、抓挠。

但就算她用力咬上去，银时也纹丝不动，仅仅在她耳边小声说：“如果那孩子是个向导，没有我所说的那些状况，我还能睁一只眼闭一只眼放你们走。但是，落单的哨兵是很难存活下去的。没有向导，没有药，没有正确的指引，他要么发狂地死去，要么只能失去自我地活着。作为母亲，你真的能接受这样的结果吗？”

“可是！被你们带走不也是一样糟糕吗！！我是知道的，你们只是把这样的孩子训练成士兵，送他们去无人区那种地狱过一辈子。不管他出现什么症状，我都会好好保护他，让他平安长大！我是他的母亲啊，我知道我做得到！！”

“就算有一天当他从狂化中清醒时，发现自己成了弑亲的凶手，也无所谓吗？”银时的声音压得很是低沉，“地狱有很多类，无人区的守塔生活并不是唯一一种。”

在他们争执的这会儿，警卫已带上孩子离开，因为孩子呼喊着妈妈、开始哭闹和抗拒，警卫不得不抱起孩子。望着孩子远去的样子，母亲绝望地跪倒在地，她嘶喊着孩子的名字，失声痛哭。

而银时，担心地看向了新八和神乐，这次事出突然没法避开他们俩，可以的话银时并不想让他们正面经历这样的事。正如银时所料，两个孩子怔怔地看着一系列变化的发生，内心的剧烈动摇都写在了脸上。这份动摇不仅仅来自近距离感受到母与子骨肉分离的鲜明痛楚，更是唤醒了他们记忆中并不存在、而作为自幼与血亲别离的异质者一定会感到共鸣的经历。

学习过一般课程的新八神乐脑子里明白，奈落的条例上写着遇到未经训练的落单异质者一定要通报警卫将之带回奈落，这不仅是为了本人的安全，也是为了周围的安全，但只要注视着这位伏在地面、整个人几乎被悲痛掰碎的妇人的模样，任何一个自幼生长在奈落的孩子都会忍不住想象——我的亲人是否也曾想挽留我？我的亲人失去我之后是否也如此痛苦？这一切，真的完全合理吗？

这短暂的分心令银时没能对接下来发生的事第一时间做出最佳处置。

已经全身无力瘫软在地的那位母亲，不知从哪来的力量与速度，忽然起身、猛冲向船舷，纵身往下跳去。没有人来得及做出阻拦的动作——除了银时。

他跨步跳了出去，一把拉住已经跃出船身的母亲的手，将她用力掷回了船上。新八与神乐甚至来不及喊出什么，那个吊儿郎当的男人便已落入沙海，消失无踪。

*

新八和山崎费了老大劲儿才阻止了神乐直接从沙轮的方向跳下船，随后通知航船放下帆船去救人。这期间航沙船已经乘着阿尔塔纳洋流驶离银时坠落的位置很远了，巨型引擎停止也需要很多时间，等他们回来时这艘航船肯定不在现在这个位置了吧，新八和神乐以及同行的两位警卫一起推摇着帆轮，一边回头望着已经变小的航沙船。

“……奇怪……”

斜阳，沙海，孤帆。  
时间在银时坠船后接近一个小时，天际的太阳已明显地开始朝着西边下沉，贴近沙漠的位置热浪威力依旧，但一到夜晚时分想必会相当阴冷，在这时候听到山崎自言自语着“真奇怪……”这种话，是真的只会徒增不安。

山崎正拿着名叫共鸣石的结晶装置，在小帆船上走来走去定位银时的位置。需要依赖这种监控银时的东西，这件事令人很不愉快，但眼下也是迫不得已。而这时山崎又念叨了一次“……这太奇怪了……”

“所以你倒是说清楚怎么奇怪啊！”

“不是，那个，无论对比观测几次，他都完全不在坠船的位置，根本是另一个方向。”山崎分别指了指两个方向，偏差约有15度，确实不可能是误差。

“那不就更能说明阿银肯定活着阿鲁吗？不仅活着，还超有精神地跑去了别的地方呐。”

“人没事确实很好啦，但为什么不留在原地等待救援……”山崎一脸迷茫地抓抓头。

“只要快点找到阿银就知道了呗。比起那些，这个手动式帆船好累人阿鲁，吉米来换我~~”

“诶？我还要观察共鸣石的位置耶！”

“什么嘛，没有关爱女士之心的家伙是不会受欢迎的。”

被神乐抱怨的这个帆船，是以人力摇转沙轮的方式在沙海行进，帆的存在意义令人感到疑惑，在阿尔塔纳引擎无法轻量化而导致一切机械都巨大化的现在，像这样的小型机械只能依靠人力运作了。新八满头大汗地转动摇轮，看着在进行无聊对话的神乐和山崎，再越过他们望向被热气模糊的地平线，渐渐的，一个景象开始浮现在他的脑中。

——那是今天一天总在若有所思地眺望着远方的银时的侧脸。

如果说哨兵习惯用身体感受获取到的情报，向导就是擅于分析拆解那些情报。现在做不到十分精密，新八还是在脑中摊开航行地图，努力去回忆目睹到银时远望时的方向和当时的位置，最终的结果多少有一点误差，但确实很接近山崎指向的方向。

“……山崎先生。”新八犹豫了一下，没有把刚刚想到的结论说出口，“那个方向有什么吗？”

“唔……”山崎掏出笔记本看了看答道，“这么说来，那边有一个聚落城镇呢。莫非他是打算趁能动的时候去城镇上待着，这么一来万一遇到磁暴也有办法避难？毕竟不清楚救援什么时候会到嘛。”说着说着，山崎似乎把自己说服了。

“聚落城镇是什么阿鲁？”好奇宝宝神乐又好奇了。

“简单说来，所有不是修建在阿尔塔纳节点的城市都算聚落城市吧。”

“没有建在节点上……不就没法使用阿尔塔纳阿鲁吗！？”

从记事起就生活在奈落的神乐没法想象没有阿尔塔纳的生活。新八的脑子里则塞满了疑问——银桑为什么要去那个聚落城市？那里究竟有什么？

最终他们抵达的是一处荒芜的纪元历废墟，歪斜坍塌的石楼勉强遮挡着风沙，和新八理解中的城市这个词一点也不沾边。山崎带领着他们在残破的楼宇间穿行寻觅，最终找到一个地堡似的入口处，他们让随行的两个警卫留在地面等待联络，三个人从那里一路向下而去。

走下最初从土洞中挖掘夯实的台阶，到达破裂但还算齐整的水泥和钢铁混制阶梯时，原本渐黑的地方逐渐出现青绿的亮光，光源是墙面和天花板上那些发出荧光的苔藓，他们感到仿佛踏入了另一个世界。

“所谓聚落城市啊，一般都在纪元历留下的名叫地铁的地下设施内。哎呀，我也是第一次来实地，刚才在外面时超慌的，没有迷路就找到入口真是太好了。”山崎打着哈哈做解释。

“啧，还没来得及夸你，阿崎就自己暴露自己的不靠谱阿鲁。”

“我只做过文职工作而已啊——！最近几年春雨都抛弃原则动用起哨兵做战斗人员，像我们这种普通武装人员只能乖乖闭嘴退回来把对付春雨的事交给奈落的哨兵们处理，去年才在塔内武装部就职的我根本连做外援的资格都没有。”

“咦？春雨的战斗员也有哨兵？”新八回忆起在通识课堂和书上看过的关于春雨的介绍，确实提到过他们认为害得流民们不得不背井离乡的代理战争和异质者都是邪恶之物，所以他们绝不会吸纳哨兵和向导加入其中。

“是几年前的事了，普通人和哨兵对战那可不是开玩笑的。”出于尊重，山崎小心地把“对手可都是怪物”这句话吞进了肚子里，“唉，说到底，配备的武器基本都不被允许在节点附近使用，辅助外围支援也轮不上，这样的我与其叫做武装人员，不如说是拿着武器装备的文职人员。如果不是现在塔内驻防的大部分哨兵向导和支援队伍都去参与清剿春雨，也不会轮到我来护送你们了嘛！”

声音越来越大的山崎得到了两个孩子一致的“嘘——！”的收声指示。已经可以看到台阶下方出现的巨大空间，也能听见下面传来熙攘的人声，这里确实是一个人群聚集的小小城市，而台阶之下的城市入口处有几个守卫模样的人正用怀疑的眼神仰头打量他们呢。

“你们……是生面孔哪。有何贵干？”一个守卫拦住他们，言辞冷淡地询问。还没等他们讲出编好的回答，另一个守护咋咋呼呼地感叹：“今天还真是稀奇，一个班（*）的时间就从上面来了两拨生人。”  
（*指值班时间）

“在我们之前还有生面孔来这里阿鲁？是一个看上去没什么志气的白卷毛大叔吗？！”一听到守护的话，神乐顿时忘了之前商量的借口，箭步冲上前去仿佛在逼问，或许是被她的气势吓到，守卫反射地摆出了防备姿态，山崎连忙上去开始解释他们的目的。

在山崎赔笑解释的这当口，新八观察期了这座小小的聚落城市。在楼梯上方看不全，但下来后可以看到入口处的宽敞空洞之中有许多人铺着地巾就地一坐，旁边放着商品似的东西，还有人在互相讨价还价，好不热闹，看样子这个大空洞是个市集。而更远处有几条不同方向向内延伸的通路，看上去那边是生活区。虽然外表不尽相似，但这里整体有着类似奈落商店街的气息，令新八感到些许亲切。

另一边，山崎似乎成功让守卫点头允许他们进入。“喂，晴太！”守卫大声招呼旁边的亚麻色头发男孩，对他说，“给他们指个路。”言下之意的“把他们看牢了”，在场大部分人都心领神会。

*

他们向着一条通路走出两个路口的距离，山崎停下来开始摆弄共鸣石，周围正在打理屋子也好、搬运货物也好、那些忙于手头活计的人们用好奇又警戒的目光审视着新八他们，或许是因为有晴太跟着，倒也没人上前查问这群不速之客。晴太看上去和神乐年纪相仿，这会儿功夫两个人已经聊得相当投缘了。

“诶嘿嘿，没想到在去换值空气转轮的班之前还能摸一把鱼，真要感激你们。”

“值勤时偷懒吗？没想到你小子也挺有一手的阿鲁嘛。”

两个小家伙开始就值勤时摸鱼的心得交换经验，不过晴太提到一个词令新八有些在意，他忍不住打断了晴太与神乐的对话：“晴太，你说的空气转轮是指什么啊？”

“就是负责换气机的班啊，四小时轮一次。不然你以为这地下要怎么呼吸啊。”晴太用手比了个推动转轮的动作，和之前新八开动帆船的方式似乎差别不大，“你们几个是从哪里来的？”

“呃……我们……”新八纠结了一下，他凭直觉认为不该说出他们来自奈落，但其实他对奈落之外的世界也是一无所知。

“又是从上面来，又连空气转轮都不知道，肯定是住在节点城市吧。”见新八点头，晴太两眼闪亮了起来，“真的吗？我还是第一次和节点的人聊天耶。之前我都听说节点没有小孩子，你们真的从节点来吗？隔壁的流民爷爷说，节点城市的小孩吸收很多阿尔塔纳，一下子就会长大成人，长不大的就会被抓取奈落。“

“啊哈哈哈，这也讲得太夸张了。”新八打着哈哈哈，表情复杂地凝固了。

“他还说过更夸张的呢，什么流民才是无人区的主人啦，什么流民的先辈还主宰着龙脉时，整片大地每个角落都有阿尔塔纳啦，全都是些胡话。不过节点的水是不是会自己涌出来啊？是阿尔塔纳的缘故吗？”

“没错阿鲁，拧一下龙头就可以喝阿鲁，食物也很美味。啊~~好想吃大姐头店里的什锦炒饭。”因为味觉觉醒已经啃了一个月磨牙棒的神乐发出来自胃肠的感慨。

“我们这里的石板烧龙蚯蚓也不会输，那可是好吃到附近节点城市的人会来批量采购呢！”

“啊，神乐酱，不许流口水，不许去买！银桑说过你现在不能乱吃东西的吧。”

“什么嘛！小气！童贞！眼镜！”

“为什么要把眼镜当成骂人的词！？”

新八和神乐开始了惯常的相声对狙，晴太在一旁对着他们哈哈大笑说“原来节点的小孩子吵架也这么无聊”，事态正要变得更加混乱之前，山崎一记失意体前屈总算把状况带回正轨。

“不行！距离太近了，根本找不到准确位置，只有前方和前方和前方而已！”Orz

跟着新八神乐一起上千围观山崎的晴太，蹲下身子看了看山崎手中的结晶说：“这东西，原来是可以用来找人的吗？”

“说是专门用来找人的好像不是很准确，严格地说可以用来记录很多信息才对。”新八亲切地做解释。

“唔？那么堆一大仓库的结晶是有什么需要记录的吗……”

“晴太君，你指的是什么？”晴太只是自言自语，却引起了山崎的注意。

“第二层那边之前有人租仓库，在里面屯了好多这种结晶，只是为了记录信息需要那么多吗？那玩意儿要怎么记录啊？”

新八和山崎相视一看，没有回答晴太的疑惑。阿尔塔纳结晶的读写必须在由阿尔塔纳驱动的终端上进行，无论是出于什么目的，囤积在一个没有阿尔塔纳流过的聚落城市里都是异常。两人心照不宣地想到，这种异常会不会和银时特地来到这里有关。

“晴太，能带我们去那里阿鲁吗？”然而神乐比他们俩都更快地说了出来。

“没问题。去二层的话，先回广场的楼梯那……”

晴太刚领头往回迈开步子，来路的方向传来的尖叫声和吵闹声就打断了他的话。先是神乐，以极快的反射动作飞奔而去，新八和山崎也迅速紧跟其后。

被打斗的痕迹搞得一片狼藉的市场，人群在想要围拢和不敢靠近之间不断爆发出愤怒又困惑的责骂，那漩涡的中心正是他们在寻找的银色身影——手执洞爷湖的银时撞毁好几个摊贩的商品，正以高速的剑击压制着某个对手。新八认出那个人是前不久他们放走的那个走私仓库物资的名叫山口的家伙。

尽管被嘈杂的人群阻隔着无法靠近，他们也已经靠得足够近了，银时还是对他们的喊声毫无反应，新八意识到这是自己第一次见到专注状态的银时。进入专注状态的哨兵会将全部注意力只集中在自己关注的目标上，在没有完善后援的时候是相当危险的状态。这一边，守卫们提着武器赶过来了，神乐见状，情急之下退后去拦住守卫，混乱之中只有只有新八听清了银时他们的对话。

“……可恶，坂田……你怎么会找来这里，难道……你在那包裹里动了手脚？！”

“回答正确，要一朵小红花不？”

“混蛋，是回声结晶吗！”

“让辰马偷了一个给我备着，没想到真派上用场了。”

“……为什……么……我应该，没有露出什么破绽才对！”名为山口的男人看上去在用力想把银时的压制推回，但洞爷湖已经架着他的刀压在他的脖子上，纹丝不动。

“为好奇心旺盛的山口君提供一个奖励答案吧。”银时咧嘴摆出一个没有笑意的笑容，“合成向导素哪有什么味道，就算有，已经用了将近十年向导素的我怎么可能嗅得到。但是，有一个例外。”

——山口君，那时候你身上为什么有‘那家伙’的气味？

现场如此混乱吵嚷，银时的语气却像冰锥凿在新八心头，令他头皮发麻。那位山口明显也有相似的感受，他惊恐地不顾一切撞向银时，反被银时一脚掀翻在地按住了肩头，这一次木刀无刃的一边压迫住了他的劲动脉，山口的脸色开始发白。

“现在换我提问了，合成向导素就算了，我知道那家伙现在在春雨，也知道你们在启用哨兵。楼下那一仓库的结晶你们打算用来做什么？”

“……”

“能把假发逼得搞出大动作对付你们，一定是那家伙有馊主意了。他到底要做什么！”

仿佛是在回答银时的质问一般，整个地底都市伴随一声轰鸣，猛然震动。所有人都愣住了，“怎么了！？”“发生了什么事？”“有什么爆炸了？！”的声音此起彼伏。很快在台阶方向传来疾呼：“仓库有地方起火了！快救火！！”

原本无头苍蝇一样的人们立刻冲向墙边和角落，拿起装满细沙的铁皮桶朝台阶奔去，混沌的人潮突然形成有序的流向，在群人的奔涌之中，两个哨兵仅仅专注着彼此之间的紧张对峙，丝毫不在乎周遭发生了什么。

而正是在这个时刻，随着人流的散去，一个身披流民斗篷的瘦削身影不知何时贴靠在了银时身后。新八大喊了出来，他看见那人手中出鞘的白刃正抵在银时腰间。

“白夜叉竟然被人偷袭到了背后。”兜帽之下，独眼的男人对银时喃喃低语，话中带了几分揶揄，“银时，你是不是变弱了。”

2021.1.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 银时说的话有多少是他自己经历的，自由心证。
> 
> 本回依然在悄悄增加的世界观设定。  
> 1.发光的苔藓。大部分没有防护罩保护的旧时代野生生物都因为暴露在磁暴的高能电子流下死亡，但有很少部分发生了变异并适应了野外的环境。这个苔藓是其中之一，被命名为特斯拉苔藓，住在地铁的聚落都市大量种植它们用于照明。  
> 2.空气转轮的image大约和幽灵公主里炼铁厂的风箱一样，一天四班24小时不能停。  
> 3.聚落都市的人主要通过地铁通道来往。从上面来的人基本可以认为是节点都市来的。有很多个聚落都市，出现了晴太其实说明这里是吉原。没有出现其他人是因为用不上……
> 
> 这期的标题也可以叫做《地铁：哨兵与向导》


	6. 失控

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中涉及到的哨向设定：  
> 结合热-哨兵向导伴侣们对彼此的欲望和冲动，过于强烈的时候可能会影响思考。  
> 永夜-当哨兵发狂或者因为其他精神问题陷入长时间昏迷状态，一般是被认为进入了名叫永夜的地方。研究认为那里是所有哨兵共通的无意识海洋，也被称为哨兵的精神墓园。对应的，向导的共通无意识海洋被称为永昼。

当银时追寻着提前记录下的坐标位置走进那个仓库，看到眼前堆成小山的阿尔塔纳结晶时，即使没有任何证据，他还是直觉认定高杉一定与之脱不开关系。

一切迹象都证明，高杉肯定在谋划着什么不得了的事，毕竟银时的向导奉行的原则就是出奇制胜。但所有人，包括桂和坂本，都在试图阻断银时的情报，事关高杉的部分更是藏得严严实实。是从最近两年春雨的活动变得频繁开始的吗？还是五年前第一次获知高杉下落开始的吗？不，或许是更早之前，自打高杉脱离奈落、离开银时身边，甚至是更早的“那场袭击”开始。无论是身边的人们还是无形的命运，无论是基于善意还是坏心眼，一切似乎都在冥冥中将银时和高杉分隔，就这么持续了十年。

——呸！！  
自己的向导，就要自己寻回来。

在第四仓库遇上山口、闻到高杉的气味时，银时意识到这可能是十年以来他最好的机会了。他也确实因为抓到了那个机会，才能一直追逐高杉至此。可是……

就在那个熟悉的声音将他从久违的专注状态拉回来的一刻，他毛骨悚然地听到自己之中有什么东西开启。所有封闭的感官都活了过来，像地狱里无数伸向蛛丝的手，争先恐后地去感触身后的那个他，迫不及待地向银时描绘他的嗓音他的呼吸他的味道他的身姿。所有的情报尽数化成结合热的渴望，欲求又再被剧烈的情绪缩裹挟，在银时体内灾难性地膨胀。

不要回头！不要回头！不要回头！  
尽管另一个自己在如此大声呵斥，银时还是转回了头，在看清高杉的模样之前，意识早已清晰捕捉了高杉，瞬间过载的情绪引爆了他全身每一个细胞。意识从脑中完全断开的瞬间，他听见自己的野兽，那只孤独的银狼，来自永夜的远吠。

**六、失控**

新八目睹了一切。

在银时转头的瞬间，戴着兜帽的独眼男子迅疾地伸出左手捂上了银时的双眼。新八大惊失色，身为向导的他再明白不过，那是向导干涉哨兵的精神图景时效果最直接的的手法。

那个人是向导，他想干涉银桑！新八话还没喊出口，就看见那两人之间闪起蓝色火花。若是在奈落之类有丰富的阿尔塔纳的地方，精神屏障的碎裂会表现成更为夸张的阿尔塔纳之火，没有温度和伤害的蓝色火焰表明某对笨拙的搭档出了共鸣事故，有人（并且往往是发起干涉的向导）的精神屏障破碎了。新八也是第一次知道，在没有阿尔塔纳流经的地方，异质者们的精神之力依然强大到碎裂时也能肉眼可见。

目睹到火花后仅仅须臾，新八只觉得脑中突然一片空白，四周也化作空白，在那空白之中他独自一人站着，心中填满了对海啸的恐惧。等待灾难来临的那仅有的片刻，他猛地想起了不久前银时说过的话——“这么轻易就跟独存哨兵共感的话，身体会受不了哦。”

那段记忆令他迅速清醒，振作起所有精神力构筑自己的精神屏障。随之而来爆开的水泥碎渣和将他们掀倒的冲击力是银时一击落空击中地面带来的，与爆风和烟尘一同吹来的还有浓烈的情感，无数种情感，被精神屏障保护的新八没有被他们吞噬，但也读不明白这滔天的混沌情感，它们太强烈、太复杂、又在心底压抑了太久太久。

身边神乐的吼声和山崎大喊神乐名字的声音将新八拉回了现实，他脸色发白地回想起神乐还没从初级班毕业的事。毫无精神屏障地身处这种情绪洪流之中，哪怕是感官尚未全部觉醒的不完整哨兵也会很危险。

他回头，看见半狂乱的神乐已经击倒了刚才的几个守卫，正在这一刻，落在后面的晴太跑进了广场，惊慌地喊着什么人的名字。神乐转头看向了晴太，她的眼中只有野兽的神色。

神乐弓起身子发出进攻前的低吼，山崎扑向晴太用身体护住他。而新八，不知从哪里来的反应和速度，冲前一步将手掌覆盖住了神乐的眼睛。看不见精神体的他此前从没做过这样的事，但对于想要安抚一个哨兵的向导来说，这果然是下意识的举动。

——神乐酱，神乐酱！是我，是新八，是我啊！

看不见精神体，从没和任何人共鸣成功，甚至和神乐的同步冥想训练也并不顺利的新八，仅仅凭着本能在心中竭尽全力呼唤神乐，对她大喊不要害怕、听我的声音，求求你了。

感知上如此漫长的时间，很可能只是现实中的瞬间。他听到了细微的哭声，和轻轻的、熟悉的、少女回应着喊出新八名字的声音。意识循着声音而去，新八冷不防踏进一条落着冰雨的的小巷，雨声之间混着啜泣声，沿着小巷的直路走到尽头，新八看到了缩成一团、正在哭泣的女孩。

“…………新八……”女孩抬起脸，她的面容比神乐实际上的容貌更显年幼，“我听到了……好大的声音，好难过的声音……我听到了……”

“嗯……我知道，我知道的。”新八蹲下身，擦去少女的泪痕。

“那是阿银的声音吗？”幼小的神乐抽噎着，“新八，我好怕，我第一次听到阿银这么生气的声音。可是我也很难过，因为他听上去那么难过，我却没法为他做什么……”

“神乐酱……我们一起回去吧。”双手牵起神乐的手，新八一字一句地说，“虽然我也不知道这样的我能为银桑帮上什么忙，可是，待在这里是一定无法改变什么的。”

眼中噙着泪的神乐用力点了点头，于是新八小心伸手捂住她的耳朵，他们一齐闭上眼。雨声和悠悠的啜泣声逐渐淡去，冰雨也不再寒冷，世界与他们之间像隔了一层透明的薄膜一般清晰但又不真切。

这就是志村新八第一次独立完成与哨兵共鸣，并为之构筑精神屏障的任务。  
意识到自己正趴在地面用身体感受硬邦邦又硌人的粗糙水泥时，他发现四周终于变回了不久前的地下都市，头上压着山崎的手臂，耳边传来可怕的剑刃交战声和轰击声。他转动脖子，看到神乐、晴太和自己一样，都被山崎护在身下。神乐的表情看上去已经恢复正常，晴太则是惊魂未定，而围绕在他们身边，有一只圆滚滚的翻车鱼在空中游曳。虽然不想这么说，但一看鱼眼周围一圈仿佛圆框眼镜一般的花纹，就知道这是新八自己的精神体。

但另一边的状况不允许新八去仔细体会完全觉醒的感动瞬间，因为银时正在战斗。

如果没有共享神乐的感观，新八连看清那几乎超越人类极限的战斗动作都办不到。可即便没有神乐的感观辅助，已经觉醒了向导之力的新八自己就能感受到来自一个强大哨兵的压力。穿透撞击而起的尘土，渗透在银时向对手挥斩的每一击，那硕大无朋的精神体之力在嘶吼。

挥空的剑气如同流弹，无序地打向四周的水泥墙，砸落无数石屑。现场疯狂得好似火线交汇的战场，新八他们必须保持匍匐在地的姿态才能避免被误伤，而充斥在整个空间里的、来自银时精神力的冲击，也早已让新八和神乐腿软得站不起来。到这时新八终于意识到不对劲，他观摩过哨兵的实战，没有哪个哨兵会在战斗中如此释放等同于自己生命能源的精神力，这种失控意味着狂化！

新八想做点什么，但也非常明白自己什么都做不了，能完全镇抚狂化哨兵的只有他自己的向导。现在不仅是银时的向导不知所踪，银时的对手更是诡异无比——兜帽男子刚才试图遮挡银时眼睛的动作说明他很可能是向导，可为什么一个向导能与哨兵一对一战斗？而且还是与狂化的银时这么一个可怖的存在缠斗上这么长时间？

就在观者转念之间，银时的身影从水泥屑与沙尘之中高高跃起，灵活地转身一脚踢向低矮的天花板，改变了速度和攻击角度落刀而下，如此凌厉迅猛的攻击却被对方就地一滚简单避开。兜帽男子与银时的交锋，有剑刃相接，却被男子巧妙地卸力；无法卸开的攻击，无论是大开大合的横切还是沉重的正面一击全都被他完美躲开，剑刃甚至擦不到他的衣摆。

这一切，就像是那个人知道银时的下一次攻击一般。

即便如此，银时的每一记削砍，每一步前踏都愈加逼近对方。就在木刀从男子的颈边被斜斜格挡开的瞬间，银时向他探去的左手已是触手可及。这时……

——砰滋！！

突来的尖锐杂音令新八神乐甚至是山崎都不禁捂住耳朵，男子左手就地投下一颗音爆弹，身处狂化状态、所有感官全开的银时露出痛苦的表情，反射性地蜷缩了身体，紧接着就被男子一记膝盖打上下巴、狠狠踹飞撞进了一团被破坏的碎砖墙中。

激斗的战场静了下来，烟尘缭绕之中可以听见碎石掉落的声音，和男子压抑但急促的呼吸。原来银时在被击飞前已扯开了对方的兜帽，露出黑发男子那张清秀中性的脸庞，留得颇长的鬓角遮挡着覆盖左眼的绷带——这确实是个第一眼就能给人留下深刻印象的人物。

不同于依旧动弹不得的新八和神乐，山崎盯着兜帽男子看了一阵子，猛地撑起身子惊呼：“……高杉晋助！？”

“诶？谁？怎么了？”

“那是高杉晋助，特A级通缉犯！他为什么会在这里！？”山崎蹲正了姿势，惊慌但快速地掏出了配备的光线枪，他只犹豫了一下但立刻想起这里不是节点城市不用担心阿尔塔纳污染和武器禁令，于是他瞄准了被他称作高杉的男人。即使明知自己被瞄准，高杉的刀尖仍旧对准掩埋着银时的碎石堆，左手则放在腰间尚存两个音爆弹的腰带上。

碎石堆耸动，银时从里面爬起半个身子，音爆弹的影响和被击中下巴带来的脑震荡又令他伏下身一阵呕吐，一边干呕，一边念叨着什么。  
“高杉……高……杉……”，他呓语一般呼唤着这个名字，声音仿佛来自地底。

山崎扣下了扳机，高杉仅仅是些微侧身就躲开射向他的重粒子光束，甚至并没有转头看上山崎一眼。第二枪，第三枪也是如此，没能击中目标的光束在对面的墙壁上留下几处焦黑的痕迹。

为什么？！这可是光线枪啊！山崎情急之下抬手要击出第四枪，与此同时银时也从碎石堆中飞身冲向高杉，他们的吼声叠在一起，神乐着急地大喊“阿崎！笨蛋！住手！！”，新八也跟着意识到，如果敌人还能闪开这次攻击，这样下去那束光弹会刚好击中飞身上前的银时。

太晚了，枪口已闪耀火光。但，他们恐惧的一幕却没有出现。

本应在山崎开枪前的瞬间就躲开弹道的高杉第一次回身转向他们，碧绿的右眼有着凶恶的战意，他一挥手向他们的方向掷出了什么——是一块阿尔塔纳结晶——结晶撞上重粒子光束，挡下了它并完美地粉碎。

这一刻，木刀已带着银时的咆哮狠狠砍中高杉的身体。这次轮到高杉被硬生生撞在十米开外的墙上，轰鸣和飞灰还没散去，他只来得及咳出几口血，银时就已近身至他眼前。高杉竭力翻身闪开了洞爷湖足以劈开墙体的一击，反手又投下一颗音爆弹，刺耳的鸣动再次停滞了银时的动作，高杉趁机一脚将木刀从银时手中踢飞，并试图与银时拉开距离。

然而银时的停滞仅有短短数秒，他的耳鼻开始流血，脚步不稳，第二颗音爆弹给他带来的伤害明显更大，但他依旧冲向了高杉，那身影仿若失去心智、忘却自身的野兽，眼中的世界只剩下自己锁定的猎物。

新八和神乐都看见高杉的手伸向腰间的第三颗爆弹，最终却收回了手。就在这转瞬的犹豫之间，银时用整个身体重重撞上高杉，成功将他压制在地，黑漆的长刀在地面上飞转出好几米。

因这撞击而剧烈咳嗽的高杉，被银时紧紧拥抱。“高杉、高杉……！”银时的声音听上去沙哑而疲惫，与刚才猛兽似的模样迥异，现在这个用力抱紧高杉的他像是在梦游一般不停歇地呼唤高杉的名字。

“银……时、放开……”高杉使着唯一自由的右手试图推开银时，却立即被银时扭着手腕反剪到了背后。

“你知道你不在的世界有多空旷吗？又大，又冷，那么失衡，那么不安全。你不知道吧？你一定不知道的。”

“……银……唔、啊……！”被拥抱的高杉发出的苦痛声音，令远处的几个人几乎可以幻听到骨头被挤压的咯吱声。

“不要再抛下我了，求求你——”

带着恳求的愿望，银时张口咬下，牙齿深深嵌入怀中人的颈根，即使是对方痛苦的惨叫也没能将他从梦游中唤醒。眼前这一幕吓坏了新八和神乐，哪怕今天他们已经见到了很多反常的银时，现在的状态也还是太过怪异，太超乎他们的理解能力。

就在短暂的惨叫变化为吃痛的声音时，有一抹浅红自新八他们的视角余光处一闪而过——是敌方的援兵！等意识到这点时，那个同样身着斗篷的人影已又快又准一记手刀将银时击倒。

来自银时精神力的巨大压力刹那间消失，神乐咬着牙翻身而起向银时冲去，新来的敌人跨步挡在了她面前。那是一个有着樱色头发、编着辫子的少年，蔚蓝的眼中带着血光，很明显，他很强，仅仅是似笑非笑地站在那里，就足以令神乐停下脚步与他对峙。没来由的，新八觉得这个少年与神乐长相十分相若。

“晋助，这可不像你的风格耶。是你说这边交给你，要我们运走器材的。如果不是山口来求援，我都不知道你快挂了。不可以这样哦，答应的事还没完成是不可以随便挂掉的。”辫子少年明明与神乐对峙着，注意力却全在高杉身上，而经他一提，新八才注意到最早被银时制服的山口早已不见了踪影。

“……只是稍微有点意料外的状况而已。”高杉推开倒在自己身上的银时站起身，又蹲下身去再一次用手遮住银时的双眼。

“你！！你要对阿银做什么！放开阿银！”神乐大吼道，斥动双腿奔向银时，但挥出的拳头却被闪身到她跟前的少年用两根指头就挡了下来。

“太弱了。”少年快活的声音突然变得冰冷，稍加发力便把少女掀倒在地，像是对少女完全失去兴趣似的，少年转头问，“喂，你还没完事吗？”

“已经好了。”高杉晋助如此回答着，收回了手，起身之前却又伸手抚弄银时卷卷的头发，轻柔的动作之中有着与这剑拔弩张的场合不符的某种情愫。

终于，高杉起身了，他捡回几米之外的刀收入鞘中，转身离开前又再看了一眼银时和在场的新八、神乐与山崎，开口道：“快带上这个笨蛋走。”

顾不上目送远去的两个人，新八和山崎赶紧跑到银时身边一人一边扛起他，然后招呼神乐一同撤离。他们看到神乐缓缓爬起身，回头看着稍远处与他们保持距离的晴太。

“晴太……我……”神乐难过地开口，却被立刻打断。

“你们快走！”刚才还与他们有说有笑的少年，现在脸上满是警戒与恐惧，“流民爷爷说得没错，异质者会带来坏运气。拜托你们，快点走吧！”

*

被信息、情绪以及欲望冲刷得支离破碎的意识缓慢地合拢，银时总算又能思考一点什么了。在这半梦半醒之间，仅有一个念头莫名在他脑中盘旋不去——高杉那个混蛋，平时对决下手分明那么狠，知道我失控狂化时不会有防御反应就一次主动攻击都没有，这样子岂不是显得我很逊吗。由身体记忆向脑子传递的这个念头太过于孩子气，以至于银时清醒后决定第一时间忘掉它。

睁开眼时立刻有两个孩子的脸进入视线是件令人安心的事。失控的狂化会导致前后以及狂化期间的记忆零乱缺失，但银时大致能猜到自己很可能干了些什么，身体的记忆和口中残留的血的气味更加佐证他的推测，一想到还是当着两个孩子的面，他恨不得就地挖个坑把自己埋了。

“银桑你还好吗？”  
“他已经精神到能嚎这么大声了，一定没问题阿鲁。”

新八苦笑地看着已经开始埋汰银时的神乐，心想你明明比谁都着急。  
尚且不太明白精神屏障的神乐并不知道，新八在意的是银时的精神屏障，那样的情感奔泻一定也会伴随屏障破碎，现在看来银时情况很稳定，不像一个刚刚碎了屏障的人，令新八心里犯起嘀咕。

“我没事……啊对了！有件很重要的事！”银时坐直了身子严肃地说，“今天你们见到了那家伙，这件事不要告诉任何人。”

“那家伙？是指那个特A级通缉犯吗？”

“现在说不告诉任何人也没用阿鲁，回到船上时阿崎就说他得去跟船长汇报情……”  
神乐的话没说完，粗暴推开房门的声音就打断了她。出乎意料，没礼貌的闯入者是船上的警卫队长，他身后带着一整队护卫人员。

“刚刚有消息说这里有人擅自接触过特A级恐怖分子，很遗憾，在抵达目的地之前我们必须限制你们的人身自由。”警卫队长转向正要抗辩的银时，继续说，“至于坂田银时先生，山崎次务长被判定不适合作为你的监察员，对你的安全管控措施也要提升等级，转交给我们代为执行。”

那么，请跟我们走吧——冰冷的声音在狭小的船室内无情回荡。

2021.1.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 余谈：  
> 该怎么说呢。山崎大活跃！！  
> 为什么每次都觉得故事和银高关系越来越不大。对不起我乱说的，有关的，真的有关的。战斗太难写了，我为什么总要给银高设计战斗，谈恋爱不好吗！丢出音爆弹时忍不住自己吐槽，你是把银时当角龙吗………  
> PS：枪这个东西，如果常人持枪和哨兵一对一的话，哨兵能根据对手举枪的角度就判断出射击角度，并以超越常人的身体能力躲开。所以总的说来，普通人依然是没法正面面对哨兵的。
> 
> 题外话，我没法描述我有多喜欢吉原打过阿伏兔后那段神乐和新八的互动。虽然银魂乱舞里我至今还没打过去，神乐的血！为什么！那么少！


	7. 坂田银时的向导其人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中涉及到的哨向设定：  
> 哨兵塔总部－全世界所有哨兵和向导管理机构的总部，它独立于所有国家政体，不参与代理战争，只管理和哨兵向导有关的事务。

“我已经懒得骂你了。”  
桂在天照院的特殊隔离室内见到银时，直接讲出这句话。接到消息时，桂正好受邀在京里开安全会议，一直忙着在全国搜寻春雨的他被催了许多次参加会议，终于被催得不耐烦参加了这一回，结果就撞上这幺蛾子。在赶往天照院的路上桂读了山崎的报告，觉得自己要裂开了。

“我才想骂人呢，你多管闲事害新八神乐被卷进来了。”两腿翘在桌上的银时大大方方地讲着听上去仿佛很有道理的歪理。

桂想了想现在的局面，也不和银时斗嘴，叹口气问：“那，怎么办？”

“我已经反复说过了，他俩和高杉没有任何接触，山崎也愿意作证。你先想办法把他们弄回去。”

“我问的是你怎么办。”

“还能怎么办，就这样了。”被守卫催促着该前往研究所了，银时起身离去，迈出铁门之前他停步侧回半张脸，“假发，‘十年前’发生的事，你一定还有什么瞒着我吧？”

“不是假发是桂。”桂注视着银时无表情的侧脸，慢吞吞答道，“我知道的事全都记录在调查报告上了。”

以同样的眼神打量着桂，银时意味深长地哼了哼，守卫再次催促起来，于是他随意挥挥手，末了留下一句“新八跟神乐就拜托你了”，就此被押解离去。

**七、坂田银时的向导其人**

自从在船上被迫与银时分开，新八与神乐已被囚禁了快两天时间。在两个人的不安到达临界点之前，桂和伊丽莎白推开了关押他们的房间，两天来第一次见到的熟悉面孔让两个孩子呼出松下一口气——具体表现成这位战时参谋总长被他们拎着领口激动地糊在了墙上。

“新八君，领队，我知道你们很想念我，但能不能换个更温和的方式？”

“谁在想念你了！快解释这到底是怎么回事——！”

桂被两个孩子一齐的吼声震得头晕，还好伊丽莎白用写字板劝他们冷静，这才总算不用被摁在墙上质问了。坐下后，桂清了清嗓子：“你们的事我已经打完招呼，手续确认完成你们就可以回去了。”

“不是解释这个阿鲁！”神乐焦急地站起身，“阿银呢？我听这里的看守说，阿银会被关在这边，永远不能出去，也不能回奈落阿鲁。为什么！？”

桂的表情沉了下来：“高杉是目前唯一的特A级通缉犯，按照规定，和他有过接触的人需实施B类管控，如果是哨兵或者向导的话，是不得擅离奈落和无人区値岗哨塔。”

“银桑不是本来就被这么监控着吗？”新八不服气地打断他。

“……银时不一样。”桂难得吞吞吐吐，“总之，永久囚禁这种事我决不会让他发生的。你们先平安回去，银时也能安心些。”

“桂先生，那个叫高杉的人究竟是什么人物？为什么只是见过他的人都要这么被戒备？”

“只有这件事，我不能告诉你们。”桂淡淡地回答。

“可是！……可是，他和银桑关系很深的吧？”新八说着，回想起了银时狂化时的模样，“我们想帮助银桑，虽然我们这种没法独当一面的搭档也许什么都做不了，但我们想成为银桑的助力！”

“所以，只要是和阿银有关的事我们都想知道。不明白的话，一切都无从开始阿鲁。”

桂安静地注视着眼前这两个稚嫩又诚挚的脸庞，良久，他向伊丽莎白点了点头。伴随短暂的眩晕，新八和神乐发现自己身处一个巨大空旷的空间，四周有高墙一般的白布垂下，空间的中心则有两条天柱似的、穿着脚蹼长满腿毛的巨腿。新八觉得自己已知道这是哪儿，并决心无论发生什么事故都不可以抬头看。

“这里是伊丽莎白的精神图景，在这里谈话不会被窃听。但我还是要再问一遍。”桂变换了一下坐姿，严肃地说，“一旦你们被人发现知道了刚才问的事，你们今后就会失去仅有的一点点自由。不能请假去附近的节点城市玩耍，甚至去商店街也必须有特别公务许可。现在回头还来得及。”

“假发少废话了快点讲正事阿鲁。”

秒答的神乐和表情坚决的新八，看着他们，桂苦笑着点点头：“高杉他啊，是银时的向导。”

对比神乐的吃惊，新八则是感到“果然如此”的确定，却又莫名地回想起不久前偷听到银时和桂的对话时，银时那句“亲手砍了他”。

“此外，他还和十年前的转送塔事件有密切关系。”

“诶？？可是，十年前的事件，不是因为吉田松阳吗？”

“那是政府给出的对外说辞，他们不希望有太多人知道高杉的存在。我们的老师吉田松阳确实和事件不无关联，但最终他们认定是高杉在那次事件里获得了足以颠覆世界的情报。更何况……”桂以富含深意的口吻说，“高杉确实是那场灾难的凶手。”

“凶手……是什么意思阿鲁？”

“等等，在那之前他是个向导吧？向导怎么会上战……”新八话到一半语塞了，因为在聚落都市的那场战斗正是他自己亲眼所见。

“那家伙的情况比较特殊……”  
带着些许苦涩和些许怀念，桂开始向两个孩子讲述起来。

被注射过合成向导素之后，银时老实躺进了精神图景读取机上，这玩意儿和上次实验相比又改装了好大一堆。虽说天照院一直在尝试破解他的精神图景且一直不成功，但被机械的外力拆解精神屏障的感觉依旧非常令人讨厌。

那会让他做噩梦。

有时会梦见幼年不愉快的日子，有时梦见狂化时那些不可控又光怪陆离的世界，但其中出现最多的还是高杉的死，一次又一次，各式各样的死法。只有这一点，是接受实验的过程中令银时难以忍受的。

一想到高杉，他又忍不住回味起了残留在齿间的血的味道。是因为高杉的味道吗，还是因为久违地与高杉交手了吗，这次落入的梦境并不糟糕，甚至可以说是非常美好，他梦到了训练生时代那场与高杉最珍贵的一场比试。

*

木刀弹飞向空中的同时，作为裁判的桂也喊出“胜负已分”。不同于往常，这回的决胜一击命中了高杉的手腕，状态绝佳的银时挥刀的力量弹飞武器的同时，将高杉带得一个趔趄向前倒去，银时条件反射“哇”地向前一步搂住他。

“手！手没事吧？！我刚刚那一下很用力耶！”

“我没事。”

刚输了一局的高杉不悦地咬紧嘴唇想推开银时，对方纹丝不动，很显然只要银时不愿放手他就不可能挣脱，无奈之下高杉只能把藏在另一侧的右手举起给银时看。

“果然肿了……”银时用左手轻轻按压，虽然高杉痛得皱眉，但摸起来是没有骨折，关节似乎也还好，“这几天应该没法握刀了，你老实点休息几天啦，小不点。”

“吃到你的正面一击没有骨折已经是很好的结果了。”高杉轻描淡写地暗示了上上次和银时对决造成的肋骨骨折和在上次的锁骨骨折，给了银时良心一发暴击。看银时像被训斥的大狗一样耷拉着耳朵松开对自己的拘束，高杉噗嗤笑出声，抬起另一只手揽住银时的脖子，让两人的额头轻轻相碰，“我去去就回来。”

说完，高杉自己向场边端着各式急救物品的伊丽莎白走去。一旁的桂也看准时机来到银时身边。

“你也真是不容易。”

“别说了，假发，这个时候安慰的话才伤人。”

“不是假发是桂。虽然不是想安慰你，不过作为一个哨兵，确实没人能做到每天把自己的向导弄得遍体鳞伤…哦噗！！”  
桂话音未落已被银时击沉入地。

“这确实不叫做安慰，是落井下石！！干嘛把别人说得像在家暴似的！！”

“冷静，银时，同为哨兵我只是在表达体恤。”桂镇定地辩解，尽管他人有四分之三都在地面以下。

“请问你说的哪个字听上去有半点体恤的意思？？”

和桂较真实在太过于累人，银时一脸头痛的样子坐到了地上，盘着腿眺望正在接受治疗的高杉。桂仰头看看银时，又跟着远眺高杉，不由得长叹一口气。

高杉的左颊贴着药布，衣领之下现在也有绷带裹在他的脖颈位置，在奈落这种阿尔塔纳丰富的节点城市，再搭配上针对哨兵研发的医疗技术，伤口的复原速度是很快的，饶是如此也还是追不上高杉伤口增加的速度。

然而，伤这种东西并非仅仅表现成流血的模样。  
对每一个哨兵而言，与自己灵魂相交的向导就仿若自己的半身。在这个对哨兵过于残酷的世界中，与半身共鸣的喜悦和安宁是哨兵最值得珍惜的宝物。新兵的危机应对训练第一课，就是向导面临危险时哨兵如何保持冷静。即使知道只是训练，那时候的桂也难以忍受目睹自己的向导遇险的苦楚，更遑论要亲手伤害他。

银时和高杉两个人都选择了这条修罗道，满身疮痍也仍在前行。桂在心中感叹这两个幼年好友太不让人省心，但他无法责备任何一方的选择。

“尽量速战速决如何？”桂提出一个很稳妥的建议。

“我也想啊，不如说一直在这么做。但是那个家伙~~~！”银时说着说着就抱住了头，“他为什么那么拼！为什么每隔一天他就能想出那么多古怪的技战法来继续花式作死！？我这边要不下杀手、不能把他打残的同时还绝不能输给他，已经很难了，再要手下留情根本是不可能完成的任务。”

毕竟他可不是随便哪个犄角旮旯里长出来的小不点，他可是过去能和我打成平手的那个高杉晋助——银时喃喃道，末了又再补充一句“虽然人并不高。”

“他和你还有教官约好的是胜你一场吧？”

“没错。在新兵训练期结束前，只要胜我一场，教官就会同意他和我们一起上战场。”说到这里，银时表情有些扭曲，“怎么能让他一个向导去战场和一群哨兵打，教官根本疯了。”

觉醒后的哨兵几乎就是为战斗而生的，而向导并不是。在桂看来，能够与现任奈落首席哨兵的银时正面对战的高杉，至少也有普通哨兵实力的水准，作为一个向导他在背后付出的努力已经到了常人难以理解的程度，桂不愿意看着这份努力白白化作水泡。思索了一阵子，桂试探性地问：“银时，你怎么看？”

“什么怎么看？”

“高杉过去的实力与你不相伯仲，现在也能和你一战（虽然每次都输）。离训练期结束还有半个月，他也许还有机会？”

“我会把所有让他上战场的可能性都碾碎。”突然压低的银时的声音像是野兽威吓的低吼，转头看向桂的朱眼深处闪烁着不稳定的暗光，“假发，你是不是搞错了什么。他现在还能活着是因为我不想杀他，到了无人区的战场上，四周所有人都是以杀人为前提在战斗。就算能侥幸赢我一场，去了那种地方他也只不过是送死而已。”

桂在心中默想，要我赢你一场也不是太容易的事。

“再说了，觉醒前和我打平手有什么意义。哨兵在觉醒前和觉醒后根本是两种生物，你也有体会吧。”得到桂赞同的点头，银时夸张地叹了口气，“真是的，高杉那个笨蛋，这种等同于自残的事他到底想做到什么时候。”

也不是不理解银时的焦躁，但这话也说得着实有些过分，桂刚想开口为高杉说几句。

——“那当然是等到你别再因为随便一点意外就狂化的时候啊，笨蛋银时。”

五十米开外的格斗场边，高杉远远地瞪了一眼正在说自己坏话的两个好友，在这个距离听见他自言自语的话音对两个哨兵来说不是难事。而高杉明显是听见了他们的对话后才接话，看来是他共感了银时的听觉偷听了这段损人的闲聊。嗯，不愧是高杉，这种有违公序良俗的行为他做起来一点心理障碍都没有。桂发自心底认为自己的向导不是高杉真是太好了。

“你什么意思？”银时站起身。桂心想啊啊他们又开始了。

“如果我不跟紧你，放任你自己在战场上狂化，不用多久你就会完蛋。狂化之后无论有多强，也不过是失去理性的野兽，保持理性的敌人有的是办法狩猎你，就是这么简单的意思。笨蛋银时！”

“哈？！你说了两次笨蛋，说别人是笨蛋的家伙自己才是笨蛋！”青筋暴起的银时完全没注意到这是一记完美的回旋镖，“说到底你干嘛那么高高在上把自己讲得举足轻重啊低杉君，一不小心会狂化这种小时候的事有什么值得一提的。最近几年压根我就没再犯了，才不劳你费心好吗？”

面对银时一顿连珠炮，平常总会还以颜色的高杉现在却只是眉头皱作一团，侧过脸去小声自语说“……原来没有自觉吗……”，随即转身离去。

“……呃？”平日里两个人吵架总是有来有回，这突如其来的冷淡回应顿时令银时手足无措。

“刚刚是银时你的错。”不知何时桂已从地面脱身，站在银时身后给出客观裁判。

“我只是陈述事实而已……”

银时习惯性的嘴硬此时也少了七分底气，远处正在拾掇急救用品的伊丽莎白忽地咕唧一下举起对话牌，上面写着【看来坂田你自己确实没注意到，你在感受到危险时精神状态就会不稳定】。

“是这样吗？最近几年也有过吗？”银时这次是真的惊愕了。

【三个月前的怪谈大会就有过。我不是你的向导，只能察觉到一点异常感，但那应该就是他所说的狂化没错了。】

“但是，什么也没发生，我甚至没感觉……”

【是他巧妙地调控好了你的情绪和精神状态吧。】

“…………”

“不要沮丧，银时君。高杉好歹也是现任首席向导，你发觉不了也不奇怪。“

“你这根本不算安慰。还有你干嘛讲得一脸自豪啊！”银时恨恨地看了一眼在试图为自己鼓气的桂，再次抱着头原地蹲下，“啊——！！糟透了！！”

根据桂自己长年和这两个家伙打交道的经验，让银时对高杉说出“对不起”三个字是没有可能的，所以他才会这么烦恼吧。一线微笑浮上桂的嘴角，但很快又被凝重的心情抹去。两个不让人省心的好友，他们在修罗之路上蹒跚前行弄得自己伤痕累累，就连陪他们一路走来的桂也痛心无比。他无法责备他们，因为真正该为之负责的，是即使在这个状况下也不肯放弃这对最强战斗力的代理战争。

入夜时分，不想回宿舍的高杉躺在实战训练场边的小土山上，呆呆地望着无人区的层层黑云进行自我放空。他这两天来，训练课都坐在银时的对角线上，吃饭在食堂和银时至少隔五个桌，晚上则是去值岗室顶替这两日值夜班的人，顺便就在那边过夜了。今天体能训练结束时，银时那个哀怨的眼神让高杉开始反思是不是做得有点过了。毕竟，自从觉醒期结束两个人交换契约成为搭档和伴侣以来，他们还没有过这种刻意的分离——哦不，甚至在进入觉醒期之前，他们已经是成天腻在一起吵架、打架、你追我赶的距离。

比起苦心不被对方理解的不甘，现在是寂寞的心境更胜一筹。

还是回去吧。心中浮起这个念头，高杉用手肘撑起上半身准备站起来的同时，突然感到背后一团毛茸茸软乎乎的温暖——银时的巨大银狼在高杉要起身的瞬间悄无声息的从背后团住了他。

“！！”  
被大狼的大尾巴向后一扫，高杉的上半身又倒回了白狼肚子上，看着眼前的大狼把鼻子埋进自己颈窝蹭来蹭去还发出幼犬似的咕哝声，高杉有点想笑。他抬眼朝训练场入口看去，银时果然半个身子藏在门后正持续向高杉递送哀怨的视线。

高杉开始觉得和这个家伙置气的自己反倒像个傻帽。

“不生气了？“窥探着高杉的表情，银时小心地问。

“你说呢？”高杉笑着反问。

见状，银时迈着碎步嗖嗖地凑了过来，挥着手把自己的精神体嘘走，然后迅速取代了大狼的位置从背后抱住自己这个两天不让碰的向导。俯视高杉的脸观察了一会儿，他说：“我看没有了。倒是你干嘛露出特别遗憾到的表情啊混蛋，区区毛茸茸还比不上阔别两天的银桑本人吗！”

“啧，被看穿了。”

“好歹否定一下！”

抱住高杉的双臂更加用力了，埋进他颈窝里鼻尖的从巨狼换成了银时，尽管软乎乎的狼毛靠垫变成硬邦邦的肌肉是挺可惜的，但这熟悉的体温和气味带来的安心感比什么都叫人珍爱。

“高杉，这两天你就不觉得寂寞吗？”

“多少有点吧。不过倒是利用这个机会尝试了一下共鸣的最远距离，比值班室更远就不行了，大约三百米左右。”

“呜哇……所谓向导不是共情的生物吗，不是应该更感性点吗，你怎么回事？”

银时的评价被一笑置之，高杉接着说：“然后我在想，你为什么会是这种体质呢……”

这种体质指的是银时极易狂化的状态。银时放松了双手的拘束让高杉躺靠在自己腰间，一边回忆一边说：“听松阳说，他在无人区遇到我的时候，我还没觉醒但却处于狂化状态。觉醒前的狂化和哨兵能力以及精神体无关，是求生欲激发了身为哨兵的潜能，表现成狂化的样子。这些都是松阳的说法，我对那些日子的记忆只有能吃的和不能吃的。”

也许是孩童时代太习惯于狂化，现在才会很难控制吧——银时随口讲出对自己身体状况的猜测。

“嗯，我听老师说过和你相遇时的事。”

“他连这些都跟你说了？”

“在成为你的向导的前一天，他亲自找我谈的。不过，我指的不是这件事。”高杉仰头注视着银时逆光的脸庞，伸出没有负伤的左手轻抚他的脸颊，“为什么，是你……”

很快地，高杉从凝望自己的那对朱色深处看到被点燃的热量，他明白自己在对方眼中亦是如此，两日的短暂分离给他们之间带来更强烈的渴求。糟糕这里是露天训练场，这种念头在产生的瞬间就被结合热的火苗烧得只余灰烬。

银时熟练地轻轻将怀中的人放平，一翻身覆在高杉之上，自己的影子完全遮盖住了高杉的画面令他愉快地从喉咙深处发出笑声。高杉主动抬头索吻，银时性急的双手在褪去他的衣服时没有忘记保护好他受伤的右手。漫长、浓密、粘稠的吻结束时，高杉却突然灵光一闪地大喊“我想到打败你的办法了”，把银时气得用力在他脖子轻咬了一口，换来一声痛哼。

“这个时候只许想着我。”  
“我确实在想着你啊，一直如此。”  
面对银时的不满，高杉微笑着回答，随之而来的情欲融化了一切可称为边界的距离，涌潮一般将他们吞噬。

那之后又过去几日，高杉的手恢复到可以握刀，银时不得不再次开始与自己向导决斗的苦修。

然而，这一次却很是异常。

以击飞武器为目的的对撞，被巧妙地卸开了力道；瞄准颈动脉的侧击，被完美地闪避。银时挥出的所有制胜攻击，全数被高杉以一个绝妙的时机化解。不对劲，这太奇怪了。哨兵的强大来源于他们超常的感官情报与身体高度统合后形成的敏锐直觉，以及由此带来的普通人无法企及的反射能力，无论高杉在长期的比试里对银时的战斗模式多么烂熟于心，这种快速反射早已超越普通人类的生理极限，高杉绝不可能在这方面有胜算。

不对劲，不对劲，不对劲！

脑中的警报蜂鸣而起，高杉的下一击必定是他最擅长的突刺，银时下意识地驱动身体闪躲的同时，高杉腾地改变了举刀的架势，一记凌厉的袈裟斩向银时空不设防的右手挥劈而至。

木刀被扣打至地面的清脆响声在空旷的格斗场内回响。这电光火石之间的优势逆转令负责裁判的桂也目瞪口呆忘了喊出胜负已分四个字。

将手中的木刀抵在银时的喉结上，高杉扬起眉头，开心地笑起来：“虽然输了快三十场，这第二百四十六次比试是我赢了！”

“慢着慢着，刚才到底发生了什么？为什么你好像预判到了我的动作？明明是个小不点却预判我！？”

“和身高有什么关系。”高杉收回木刀，白了银时一眼，“准确地说，我借你的五感预知了五秒后的未来。”

“哈？”银时陷入了宇宙状态。

“老师不是讲过吗，能力卓越的哨兵之中有人能预知未来。这次我尝试把你的感官发动到最大，没想到真的成功了，虽然也就五秒，倒也够用。”

“为什么我自己看不到啊。”

“银时你啊，太过于依赖直觉了。”  
就像野生动物一样很有你的风格嘛，高杉嗤嗤地笑着这么说，墨绿的眸子里闪耀着银时许久未见过的光。桂跑了过来，开始跟高杉商量起了往后的详细对策，诸如在战场上如何隐藏向导的身份，阵型上该如何以他的安全为重。这些详情都进不了银时的耳中。

看着眼前雀跃得像个小孩的高杉，银时回想起这个不可能完成的挑战最初被发起时，是这个家伙揪着自己的领口说“我想成为和你对等的存在”。后续还有太多麻烦的细节需要考虑，但现在能再次看到高杉这个笑颜，好像一切都无所谓了。从这个意义上讲，这一次比试银时输得彻彻底底。

桂讲述的一切就仿佛天方夜谭，却足以解释地下城市发生的那场战斗所以怪异的细节，新八不得不信。

“那之后高杉与我们在同一个编队上了战场，有他在身边，银时可以理智地维持最大级狂化状态。不知是不是战果起了反作用，结果在转送塔那里，高杉被来自哨兵塔总部的人偷袭。”桂顿了一顿，继续道，“因为那次偷袭，他出于自保用能力污染了整个转送塔内浓厚的阿尔塔纳，当时在塔内的几乎所有人，包括在场的我们的老师，都死了。活下来的只有银时和我。这就是我知道的全部了。”

新八一时不知道如何接话才好，神乐眨了眨眼问：“假发，你是不是还有什么瞒着我们？”

“……为什么领队会这么想？”

“阿银跟他战斗的时候我看到了阿鲁。阿银砍中他的那一下真的很重，把他胸前的衣服割开了，虽然斗篷扬起只有一瞬间，我还是看到了。”神乐用手指着自己的心窝，“那个人，这个位置的身体就像阿尔塔纳结晶一样。”

“…………”

“十年前到底发生了什么阿鲁。”

*

樱花一片一片飘落，高杉呆呆地望着漫天落英，向导的精神图景本应具有恢复心神的效果，他本人现在却只觉得心烦意乱。

那个时候感觉到的不信任和拒绝确实来自银时。尽管战斗时他仍能共鸣银时的感官预知未来，但银时却拒绝他阻止狂化的安抚。高杉自己巧妙地避开了反冲破坏，却令银时的精神屏障因此破碎，导致狂化加剧。“能够保护哨兵的向导不一定是强大的向导，而是哨兵信赖的向导”，恩师说过的话又一次在高杉心中响起，他自嘲地笑了笑。

身边传来脚步声，高杉切断与精神图景的连结，他认知的四周变回了春雨的舱房。走近舱房的神威看了一眼高杉，大大咧咧问：“怎么，晋助你还在为之前的事消沉啊？”

“…………你自己呢？”高杉不高兴地撇撇嘴，岔开话题，“和妹妹第一次见面感觉如何？”

“没什么感觉。什么时候她能变成值得打一场的对手时，我再去见她。告诉她，妈妈是因她而死这件事。比起那些，时间到了，该出发咯。”

高杉应着站起身时，发现手边的感触有些异样，原来是一片花瓣，自己又不小心把精神图景的东西带进了现实。他握紧花瓣，披上斗篷，大步走向自己早在十年前就选择的未来。

2021.1.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 余谈  
> 哨兵的预知能力并不是我的独创，是在搜各种哨向介绍时看到的某一个既存设定。  
> 个人对银高的一个执着点是一定要高杉和银时一起上战场，到了哨向世界观里这一点变得需要花很多心思来合理化，这一过程非常有意思。
> 
> 为了银时的名誉要说一下，他也会自己动用感官的！！并不是全部交给高杉自己动的（……）。


	8. 交汇的道路  绵延的道路

半梦半醒之间，银时听到一些嘈杂的对话。

“ █ █ █数据，两百年间 █ █ █ █ █果然只有‘那个’了……”  
“ █ █办？废弃的话 █ █ █ █”  
“……没关系， █ █自毁暗示植入 █ █ █……直接与永夜相连的数据很珍贵，尽可能多 █ █ █ █”

大量的向导素干扰令银时听不太真切，更重要的是自己的美梦就这么被这群人打断了，他满脸不爽地睁开眼，岂料刚睁眼就看到现场的一出大戏直播。

研究员正在诧异向导素的镇静效果怎么又提前失效，一队身着制服佩戴武器的家伙闯了进来，在这间宽敞的仪器室墙边一字排开，指挥官模样的人四下瞅了瞅，指向其中一个高个子研究员，几名制服队员们不由分说就将那人捆上押着离开。在场的研究员们一阵哗然，他们显然也没有提前获知这时正在发生的事。

“自己的同事被莫名其妙架走，好歹也问一个缘由嘛。这个职场还真冷淡呢。”银时从机械台上坐起身，看向指挥官，“那边的军官大爷，你说对不对？”

“不过是个春雨的卧底，有什么值得多问的。”指挥官哼了一声走向门边，向部下发令，“另一队人应该已经控制住桂了，我们现在过去增……”

代替尚未说出口的增员的援字，一柄长刀从门外的黑影中冷不防刺出。

刀尖自指挥官口中插入，从他后脑穿出，这个趾高气昂吸引了全场注意力的男人现在成了一具挡在门边的尸体。慢了一拍响起的惊呼让一部分人没能注意尸体身后那只苍白的手扔出了什么。

银时心说不妙，药物导致的迟钝让他来不及提前做出反应，想到前几天的经历他正要缩紧身子忍受高爆音的袭击，谁料“啪”的炸裂声之后，对毫无防备的哨兵而言几可致盲的强白光刺向他以及在场所有人的视网膜。这次又要多亏那些过量向导素，让他像个普通的被闪光弹闪了眼的人一样，再过几秒钟就能恢复视野。

这时候的几秒钟显得相当漫长，银时数着墙边传来的此起彼伏的惨叫声，并将数量与进入室内的持枪士兵人数比对，当最后一个士兵的悲鸣响起，他赶紧从机械台上向后就地一滚。

短促的风掠，紧连着清脆的破坏音，不用猜也知道这台精神图景读取机做了银时的替死鬼。银时趴在机械台的另一侧睁开眼，逐渐从白光中清晰起来的面容多少也在银时的意料之内。看着自己的向导那溅有血滴的凶恶笑脸，银时不知道说什么好，总之先打招呼：  
“哟，幕后黑手。”

**八、交汇的道路 绵延的道路**

“十年前到底发生了什么阿鲁？”

神乐质问，沉默仅仅持续短暂数秒，腿毛大叔的裙底（？）这一可怕的精神图景突然从他们的感知中褪去，四周又变回了关押他们的房间。伊丽莎白一手挂上设在房间里的管道通话器，一手举起对话牌：【桂先生，刚才有消息，京内多处驻防突然遭到疑似春雨组织的袭击。】

“！？”桂略显吃惊，皱紧眉头，“之前各种迹象和情报显示他们的目标是江户，看来只是障眼法……？”

【您要去指挥京的防卫吗？】

“没错。虽说留驻在京的防卫哨兵也不少，但为了配合搜捕和防卫江户，很多部署变得一团乱，我得亲自安排。”

“等等，假发你要趁机逃跑阿鲁吗？”

看见桂起身要走，神乐急了。然而桂没能走出这扇门，从大门鱼贯而入的士兵模样的人们就把他逼退了回来，士兵们全副武装挤满了小半个屋子，领队者人未至声先到：“桂总长，您要去哪？不过不管您打算去哪，接下来都必须请您跟我们走了。”

桂冷眼环视四周那些对准自己的枪口：“就凭这些东西吗？我也是被小看了。”

“请您把手从刀边拿开。您或许不在乎这些，但您的向导和那两个无辜的训练生又如何呢？”

“看样子，你们也不在乎污染此地的阿尔塔纳和这座城里生活的人。”  
（※传统光粒武器对阿尔塔纳会产生污染，在节点城市里一般会严格限制光粒武器的使用次数。）

“污染了的节点只要封锁起来就好，但是能控制住您的机会可是一两个节点城市都换不来的。”终于，指挥这队士兵的领队人物从门后现身，“无论如何，这次一定要让您从统领东之国哨兵向导的位置退让下来才行了。‘老人家’们想重开代理战争想得那可叫一个急不可耐啊。”

“你们是笨蛋吗！假发现在要去指挥城里驻防的哨兵，应付那个什么春雨阿鲁，你们带他走了，城市怎么办！”完全不知畏惧为何物的神乐愤怒地插话，新八决定不在这严肃的场合吐槽她刚刚还认定桂是在逃避她的追问这件事。

“闭嘴，夜兔小丫头，我们要谈的事可比区区一个极端组织搞的恶作剧重要得多……臭丫头你有没有在听我说话！！”

领队的指挥官正训斥着，神乐却突然开始东张西望，抽动鼻子四下嗅着，眼见指挥官被气得鼻子歪，新八扯一扯神乐的衣服提醒她：“神乐酱你在做什么啊？”

“有‘什么’东西阿鲁。甜甜的，暖暖的，说不上来是什么。”神乐找了一番，最后指向天花板的通风口，“是那边，从那边来的。”

虽然不如神乐感受得那么明晰，新八也开始感到这个房间的空气——又或者说，这个空间里散发出的能量——正变得温暖，令人安心，而持枪的闯入者们显然毫无感觉，一个个面面相觑。没有进过无人区的两个孩子还不知道，哨兵向导与阿尔塔纳这个能源有着天然的亲和性，高浓度的阿尔塔纳能为他们带来舒适的感受。

现场唯一意识到事态的桂脸色沉了下来，小声自语着“……这个浓度，和那时候的转送塔几乎一致了……”

奇妙的沉默没有持续太久，一个士兵的尖叫打破了它。所有视线一齐汇聚向他、以及缠绕在他右脚的黑蛇一般的某种物体。

*

紫黑的流民斗篷之下，碧瞳闪耀着他在争斗时特有的光辉。

这一次银时没有一看见高杉的脸就失控，或许是因为大剂量合成向导素对感官的镇静作用，但不管是什么原因，像这样近距离凝视高杉的脸，对银时来说就像梦一样，毕竟过去十年里他只有在梦中才能这么做。搞不好这其实是刚才那个梦的延续？

这个乐观的念头刚在脑中闪过，下一个瞬间高杉手中的长刀就横刀劈来，银时心头一紧脖子一缩，立即听到了自己的头毛被整齐削去1cm的声音。

…………以梦境为标准而言，这个家伙是不是过激了点？

“等等等等！！STOP！刚才在银桑的梦里和记忆里还那么可爱的高杉去哪了？！哇！！说了等一下，拿着那玩意儿乱挥很危险的！！”

“梦话就等睡着再说，现在你醒着，给我站定了不许逃！”

“哈？？？你傻吗？！你让我站着被你砍我就站着被你砍那我岂不是很傻！？”

入口处一地死尸，一众研究员惊慌逃出时还有人被尸体绊倒，这场可怕的混乱之中还有两个勇气可嘉的研究员留下，用管道通话器颤抖地报告一级警戒，于是那两个人激斗之余无比掉价的对话也只有两个研究员听见了——严格说来，那也不能被称为激斗，本质是一个穷凶极恶的特A通缉犯在疯狂追杀他们的协议实验对象而已。

“奇怪，我听说高杉晋助和白夜叉是特别亲密的哨兵向导关系啊……”  
“我听说的是高杉晋助计划夺回白夜叉这个最强战斗力然后他们一起毁灭世界……”这俩胆子巨肥的研究员确定从场面看来自己也许没有性命之忧，冷静地观战一阵子后，异口同声得出结论——“果然传言不能瞎信，还得眼见为实。”

“靠！你们不要觉得事不关己就可以在那边八卦缺德！我才没有被甩！”明明没人说过有谁被甩，银时还是隔空愤怒辩解，就这短暂的分心，高杉的刀已照准他的面门砍来，情急之下银时一个空手入白刃，惊险地将刀尖卡在了自己额头上方一点点。整个实验室都遭池鱼之殃被高杉破坏殆尽的现在，两个人绵长的角逐终于由动转静。

银时看着刀尖在自己眉间抖动，仿佛可以听到自己和高杉的肌肉发出的声音，本来试图露出的微笑也由于用力过大变成了狞笑。  
“我说高杉啊，咱们能不能好好沟通一下？就像个成年人那样？十年没见过面了，你到底想要做什么？”

“所以说了让你站定挨一刀。”

“这不叫做沟通啊喂！！你阅读理解这么糟糕是松阳没好好教国语的错吗？”

“老师才没有错。”

“为什么只有提到松阳才会有正常回答你这人怎么回事！”

两个人吵闹之际，增援的守卫终于到场，黑色的奈落制服佩戴象征天照院的袖章，手持哨兵常用的近接武器，来者不再是先前乱入的“别处”的武力，而是本就驻守在此的哨兵。他们明显对事态的接受更快，稍作观察，到场的两名哨兵立即挥刀攻向高杉毫无防备的后背。高杉及时从与银时的对峙中撤力，正要闪躲，银时眼疾手快跨步上前，一脚踢开砍来的刀剑，借力一个原地转身从高杉背后单臂锁了他的喉，并冲着增援来的守卫们大吼一声：“都不许动！”

现场状况变得有些奇怪，刚刚的被袭击者看上去制服了通缉犯，却像是抓着人质一样对峙着分明是来帮他的守卫。年轻的哨兵们看上去有些懵，加之攻击目标和救助目标现在紧密接触着，他们也难以出手，于是自然地停下了动作。

银时看着不断增援至此的守卫们，数着他们的数量，短短时间这里聚集了十五个哨兵，差不多是这个研究所常驻人数的一半了，一级警戒果然效果拔群。他低下头，嘴唇碰在高杉冰凉的耳郭边低声说：“你这混蛋，这就是你的目的？”

“特A通缉犯的身份很好用不是吗。”

就算从背后看不见高杉的表情，银时也知道这人现在一定在坏笑。高杉的意图很明确，既然极恶通缉犯正在接触绝不允许接触的对象，对方势必投入全力阻止。利用自身吸引对手全部注意力，再针对真正的目标行事，声东击西是个古典又好用的战术，大家都喜欢。

但银时很清楚——不如说只有他才会清楚——打从刚才起高杉就没有与银时进行共鸣，从他战斗的动作就能看出来。没有哨兵共感觉的辅助，更没有借“白夜叉的眼睛”看到的5秒后的未来，现在的高杉只不过是个比普通哨兵强一些的向导，应付十几个能被配置在天照院直属研究所的精英学员，无异于痴人说梦。

“你想怎样？”这个距离内，再小声的低语对哨兵们都没有意义，银时索性直接简短地问——你打算怎样解决眼前的难关？

“当然是……这样！！”高杉猛地将身体重心往下沉，使出一个完美的投技把银时丢了出去，准确砸中最先攻上来的两个哨兵。本应借机拉开距离的他，却紧跟上前挥下一刀，深深砍在银时后背，更准确地说，右肩胛骨之下。

这冷不防的一刀快准狠，银时身心都受创得想骂人——高杉你这混蛋是有多记仇多想砍一刀回来——刚张口又咬着牙把话吞了回去。他感觉到了高杉的刀尖割开他的肌肉，粗暴地挑出埋在他皮肉之下的那粒用于定位他位置的回声结晶。混乱之中，他也听见了结晶被挥刀甩出，弹落地面的声响。

银时屏了一口气尽力扭头看去，放弃了拉开距离的高杉正暴露在其他守卫的进攻范围内，有一左一右两人举剑袭来。银时已来不及起身护住高杉，而高杉像是没有发觉砍向自己的凶刃，只是对银时露出面带满足的嘲笑。

——不！不要用那种方式对我笑。我追寻你，守护你，并不是为了得到这样的表情！  
银时的朱瞳深处闪现着血泊的画面，他甚至不知道那究竟是过去、是未来、还是现在。

正是这刹那，一道白影轰开了所有人的视界。

跃入室内的身影彷如一支愤怒的白羽箭——衔着洞爷湖的银狼那巨大的身体撞开了封堵的出入口，它低吼着扫开附近的哨兵，径直扑倒高杉将他护在自己身下。所有人都怔在原地，有着银色鬃毛的巨狼是只存在于奈落传闻中属于白夜叉的野兽，现在竟活生生傲立在他们眼前。

连高杉也惊呆了，银时顺势两记颜面肘铁打晕了被他压扁的可怜人，尽管后背很痛，能看到高杉的呆脸也不亏。

“它应该还在沉睡才对，研究所的人一直都想找出它……”高杉从银狼的保护下挪出身子站起来，一脸不可置信。

“还不是你把它弄醒了，还踹飞了我的刀。这家伙睡了十年的懒觉，派它从船上去吉原帮我捡刀也算热身运动。”银时说着伸出手，接住银狼甩头扔给他的木刀，“本来打算让它钻通风口过来，托你搞事的福，这时候在走廊上跑也不会有人在意。”  
当然，好险幸亏在最后时刻赶上了，这句话他咬死也不会说出口。

高杉哼笑，脸上的表情却柔软了许多，他轻轻挠了挠银狼的头顶，“还以为你的獠牙已经不在了，看样子也不尽然。”

不知何时，碧眼的黑豹显出了身形，它钻入银狼怀中，用前额蹭着银狼的下巴，发出愉快的呼噜声。银狼停下了威吓的低吼，侧过脑袋靠在黑豹脖子上。这剑拔弩张的空气中，两只野兽亲昵地互相厮磨着，白银与濡黑的鬃毛彼此交融，身影逐渐雾散而去。精神体化为纯粹的力量，回归宿主的精神图景，而宿主两人肩背相靠重整了态势，他们的笑容像极了地狱大锅里爬出来的恶鬼。

*

闪身、腾挪、削砍、捶劈，木刀成为手臂的延长带来敲碎骨头的触感，药物阻断了应有的超常感官，但他的身体仍有踏遍无数战场用血与铁换来的记忆，以及背后鲜明的体温。守护着身后的人，也将后背交予他守护，这样一场久违的战斗对银时而言犹如迷醉的美梦。

只要是梦，总会有醒来的时候。

从管道通话器传来的铃声惊醒了这个梦，研究员接起电话，里面传来一个男人的声音，大声地说着旁人听不懂的怪异语言怪异词句。哨兵们知道，那是战时通讯密码的其中一套加密语言，翻译过来的意思是“土特产已经到手，东西在老地方，向左挪三格，请自取。”

勇敢的研究员很快发现这是来自敌方的联络通信，用力挂断了通话。但是联络事项似乎已经完成了传达，证据是现状又开始变化，所有哨兵都察觉到从通风口散布开来的高浓度阿尔塔纳。

“高杉，你……！？”  
银时回身，周遭的风景也一同旋转，冷冰冰的钢铁墙面化成广阔的青空，樱花吹雪漫天遍野。敌人还没有退却，高杉为什么要进入精神图景？银时疑惑地伸出手，逆光之下高杉转回了头，看不清他的脸但银时明白他在笑。

“银时。”  
和不久前梦中的景象一般，高昂的风将他的斗篷扬起，高杉背对着光，他逆光的黑影却在胸口处发出透明的亮光。他的手指轻轻滑过银时的脸庞，又再无声地说了什么。

不等银时压在喉咙里的呼唤喊出声，世界，反转了。

他的感受是头脚颠倒的强烈坠落感，从无垠的蓝天与樱吹雪的世界重重掉进了塞满泥土、挤满树根的地底。这不是单纯的个人精神体验，钢铁墙壁回来了，躺着好几具尸体的实验室地板回来了，裹满黑色泥土的树根，也一起回来了。

是的，只应存在于他们精神图景之中的樱树树根，如无数的黑蛇，潮涌一般吞没了本就狼藉一片的实验室、吞下了通讯机旁的研究员和与他们战斗的哨兵，他们被根枝紧紧缠绕而发出的惊恐叫声不绝于耳。

“你现在想做什么都可以了。”

留下这句话，高杉轻巧地逃离了这个地方，很快就消失无踪。树根仿佛有智慧一般为高杉让出道路，这些东西显然是他弄出来的，也是理所当然。尽管树根没有攻击银时，但明显不打算为银时挪动分毫，银时只好怒吼着“高杉你这混蛋”，挥舞洞爷湖自己砍出一条路。

来到门外的通路，不同的地方树根积涌程度不同，有的能勉强踩着走过去，有的还得靠脚踢刀砍，看上去整个研究所都被这玩意儿覆盖了。通风口散布的高浓度阿尔塔纳，十有八九是高杉弄出这玩意儿的必要条件，在天照院直属研究所干这种事，这一票高杉玩得可有够大的。而且使用高浓度阿尔塔纳这种技术，无论是在奈落还是天照院都是闻所未闻，高杉那个家伙到底又诓了什么人啊……

银时一边赶路一边分析现状，最后发现思维又走向一个令自己很不爽的方向。想象这十年里高杉在自己看不见的地方结识了多少人作了多少死，银时无论如何也愉快不起来，最终他把一肚子火对着挡路的树根发泄上去。

通向出口的路上遇到的活人比想象中还少，隔一段距离就有战斗过的痕迹，以及死者。以衣着分辨，有的是守卫，有的则是春雨的流民，在他们之中，银时看到了一张熟悉的脸。是山口。

尽管与两具守卫的尸体扭在一起，身上满是致命的开放性伤口，尽管被蜿蜒的树根在自己的尸身上层层压过，山口的脸上依旧保持着奇妙而满足的微笑。

是这样啊，你终于可以去见自己的向导了吗。银时这么想着，停下脚步，拾起掉落在不远处的山口的刀，放回了山口手中。我也要去见我的向导，我的半身——银时在心中对山口说着——这一次，我不会再放开他。

终于抵达研究所的正门，毫不意外，它紧闭着。与奈落中央塔的大门一样，研究所的大门比起门更像两块厚重的巨型铸铁，而今门上爬满了树根，它们从严丝合缝的闭合处延伸出来，门的边缘被这些倔强的植物勒紧了、甚至擦坏了几处边角；门上的树根看上去也因为门的闭合而死亡，它们发灰、变碎，不再动弹。这里显然有过一场激烈对抗，银时判断高杉是用树根强行扯开了进入一级警戒的封锁，完全不打算给银时留个门的做法也非常有高杉的风格（贬义）。

银时叹口气，看看自己握刀的手，又看看铁门，冷静地估算狂化的自己需要多长时间能破坏掉这碍事的铁块。就是这个时候，身后传来了熟悉的声音。

“银桑——！”  
“阿银——！”

被树根填满的另一条通路上，新八和神乐——具体来说主要是神乐——正赤手空拳奋力在树根之中掘出道路。更重要的是，他们似乎和银时一样，都没有变成树根袭扰的对象。

“你们……这……我不是让假发先带你们离开这里吗，他在搞什么飞机啊！”银时愣怔了一下，还是选择从炮轰桂开始。

“假发跟伊丽都被这些怪树根缠上阿鲁了。不过那东西都不会碰我和新八，我们就来找你阿鲁！”  
神乐喝地一声，一拳打飞最后一块纠缠成死结的根块，将道路与银时挖开的部分打通。两个孩子跑到了银时身边，大门终端机之前，新八满头灰土，神乐鼻子和脸蛋都蹭得黑乎乎，但是谢天谢地，他们都没有什么外伤。

“桂先生把他的身份徽章给了我们，他的权限应该可以打开门才对。”新八举着一枚磨圆的阿尔塔纳结晶向终端机跑去。

银时感到有什么哽在了喉间，看着神乐，看着新八——“你现在想做什么都可以了”——他想他明白了高杉最后留下的那句话的含义。

然后，读取桂的身份徽章的终端机发出综艺节目那种夸张的报错音，无情打断银时那还不够三秒的感动。

“…………”  
“…………”  
“…………”  
“我就知道根本不能相信假发会靠谱！都被人有计划地围捕了怎么可能还留着他的权限！！”  
“阿银不要慌，这是技术调整阿鲁。”  
“没错，以防万一，我们把沿路能搜集到的徽章都搜集了！”

说着新八拿出了一整兜圆形结晶。两个孩子围着布兜，讨论起了“多半还是那个地中海指挥官有权限吧，但这么一大堆哪个才是地中海的呢”，最后结论是全试一遍准没错。

于是，在爆竹一般的连环报错音中，某个正确提示音短促而卑微地响了一下。大门发出一声叹息缓缓打开，门外灰色但宽广的天空，如今竟也叫人很是喜爱。

银时一步一步走过来，靴底踩着地面的咔哒声一点点靠近新八和神乐，即便做好了心理准备，两个孩子却也因紧张不由得缩起身体。但脚步声没有如他们想象的那样直接越过他们远去，而是停在他们面前，他们的头顶感受到了手掌的重量。

“新八，神乐。”  
他们小心地抬起头，看见银时笑着对他们说：  
“这里就交给你们了。”

“……嗯！”  
“假发和伊丽就交给我们保护吧阿鲁！”

交托给他们这个嘱托，这一次银时头也不回地奔向了门外的世界。  
明知应该尽快回去帮桂脱身，新八与神乐还是忍不住在原地守望那个远去的银色背影。

“……新八，阿银他……还会回来阿鲁吗？”

“我也不知道……但这是银桑的选择，也是他想要做的事吧。“

“……”

“神乐酱，你后悔送银桑离开吗？”

“……虽然阿银不在了会很寂寞，但是我最喜欢自由自在的阿银了。”

两个孩子相视，之后一同笑了起来。遭到袭击的这城市远处仍有爆炸声传来，而灰色的天空洒下的第一道白光已落在他们身上。

2021.2.27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些没详细写到的余谈。  
> 假发在奈落这十年，基本这十年毕业的哨兵向导都是他培养出来的。他本人十分看重哨兵向导的权益，横向联合其他两国的哨兵机构，以人员不足为由一直拒绝重开代理战争。第二话里对奈落学院里搞的人权视察整改算是对立方对他施加的无数压力干扰之一。  
> 所以如果正常以正规可以在节点城市用的哨兵作为兵力去围捕假发，很可能哨兵自己就会拒绝这么做。只能选择使用常规武器的自己的武装。
> 
> 对我来说，总算是以这个方式了却了自己的一个遗憾。虽然神乐和神威的部分因为篇幅限制没法再展开，能写出两个孩子的成长我还是很满意的。


End file.
